Destiny Bound
by Nalu93
Summary: Fiction made by Winona Lighteyes and Nalu93. Warnings Inside "It was real,too real to be a dream. Even now he could still smell the dampness of the room and the sound of feet running the halls. And the usual, blood freezing high pitched laugh. He should have gotten used to it by now, since that dreadful night the flashes had became more and more frequent." R&R!
1. Prologue

AN:  
Hello all! First, We would like to thanks any of you who stops by and read. Yes, **We, because this fanfiction is made (ideas,writing,characters and so on) by both me and Winona Lighteyes** (Mind you Harry Potter still belongs to J K Rowling and we most certainly aren't her.)  
Second, here are the warnings for this fanfiction:  
Slytherin!Harry ; many canon characters are OOC ; Characters Death, Slighty Manipulative but still Good!Dumbledore, Ron!Bashing.  
Third, pairings are: Harry/Susan (main); Hermione/Charlie; Remus/Tonks.  
We should update one a week,or once every two weeks depending on our exams. If that doesn't happen, nudge us with a pointed stick!  
We would like to say we love you ,we appreciate your time and please read and review. *spreads the love*  
Winona Lighteyes and Nalu93

Prologue

July 27th 1997, Grimmauld Place n° 12

He woke up with a start.

It was real,too real to be a dream. Even now he could still smell the dampness of the room and the sound of feet running the halls. And the usual, blood freezing high pitched laugh. He should have gotten used to it by now, since that dreadful night the flashes had became more and more frequent. Truth to be told, it was quite frightening.  
Luckily, _he _seemed too busy to notice it this time. Convenient how this little mistake could have made his day.

He took several deep breaths and focused, trying to recollect every single detail he had seen. Then, not caring about his absurd dressing, he jumped to his feet and hurried downstairs.

July 27th 1997, Seashore Cottage

It was a calm night. Absolutely peaceful, she thought as she poured herself some milk from the kitchen. They hadn't had a single sunny day since the beginning of the summer, and it had made a pleasant change. Since when the Dementors got 'dimissed' from Azkaban, the weather was getting colder by the day.

Most surprising thing wasn't the nice weather they were experiencing, but the nearly complete silence surrounding the area. The neighbourhood wasn't loud, but the horrible dog living behind the corner was the most vile creature ever appeared on Earth. Vicious and noisy, Mr. Prinkles had the habit of barking madly all night long, without pause, something thought impossible by most. Must be some sort of record, she thought.

Something was not right, though. She could feel the sudden heath shitf in the air. It wasn't normal.  
It was prickling on her skin making shivers run down her spine. She opened the window, hoping that the summer breeze would chill her strange feelings. It was when the family owl perched on a tree hooted in complete silence, that the truth dawned on her.

It definitly wasn't normal. She slowly closed the window and put the steaming mug on the counter, listening carefully to any sound. Feeble noises could be heard throught the thick sound barrier. Were they voices? Was it chanting?  
She walked out of the room dreading what was happening, but she couldn't and wouldn't belive it. She rushed down the hallway and knocked on the door.  
"Auntie, are you in here?" she called out, knocking again. Worry filled her as she got no reply for the third time. Auntie was never home late. She quickly went upstairs and got to her room. She grabbed her wand, and prepared herself for whatever was coming.

She carefully slid down the staircase, wand in hand pointed to the wooden door.

BOOM. The first sound shook completely the house, and Susan nearly lost balance. She swallowed hard and tried to focus. She nearly shrieked though, when a strong hand gripped her shoulder from behind. She whipped her wand and turned, only to sag in relief as the serious and familiar face of Amelia Bones came into view.

"Susan, take your things and prepare to floo out!" said her Aunt as she let go of her shoulder. She paled. They wouldn't need to use the floo, would they?  
"Auntie, what's happening?" she asked as she could hear the chanting getting louder and louder. The house shook again with the power behind it as the wards were attacked once again.  
"The wards are falling" was the only thing that she heard as another cracking sound was made.

Years of training and experience were filling Amelia Bones' mind. She hadn't been made the Head of the Department for the Magical Law Enforcement because of her looks, after all. The wards would be falling by the minute, and she needed more time to think through. Getting to the floo would be the easy part, but flooing away safely? What guarantee did she have that the intruders hadn't tampered with it? Or worse, that they hadn't blocked it completely? She was pretty sure Apparition was a no-go already. They could be at their mercy if she rushed without thinking.

In a few moments, Susan was at her side trunk in hand. She still gripped her wand, Amelia noticed appreciatively. That DA thing she took part in two years ago had sure helped. A younger Susan wouldn't be so clear minded in such a situation, and she suddenly thought that Susan wasn't a little girl anymore. It wasn't the right time to realize that though.

Another BOOM shook violently the house, and they could feel the wards finally collapsing with a loud clatter, as if broken glass.  
"Stay thight, Susan" said Amelia, gripping her wand and thinking of the worst possible curse she could shoot at them "I'll try and distract them, you run and hide"  
"I'm not leaving you, Auntie!" She exclaimed appalled.  
"Do what I say, Susan, it's me they want!"  
"No, I won't-"

CRACK! A loud shriek was heard from behind the house as someone was hit once, twice, three times. They blinked slowly but refused to let go of their defensive position. Suddenly, a burst of flame appeared in front of them, and none else but Albus Dumbledore in person appeared. Furrowed brows, hands in the air as a peace sign, but wand in hand nonetheless.

"Professor Dumbledore!" "Albus!" They exclaimed at the same time. At the sight of Dumbledore, both women relaxed visibly and the adrenaline rush receded.  
He smiled and as they tried to ask what was he doing here, Fawkes thrilled sharply and Flamed them all to safety, leaving screaming, empty mouthed Death Eaters behind.


	2. I welcome you to Grimmauld Place

**AN:**

We still wish we own Harry Potter, we don't. That right belongs to J K Rowling.

First of all thank you all who stopped to read, and the ones who faved the story, and obviously who reviewed. As promised the next chap is up, in about a week from the first. This one was mostly made by Winona Lighteyes since she was so inspired about it, that it would have been a crime to stop her. Last time I forgot to say that neither of us is English and as such we may make some grammar mistakes, if that's the case we're sorry and we would appreciate if you pointed them to us.

The Making of the Chapter:

This chapter was written in green ink on some already used paper in a nearly lighless room.

We forgot how many times Aunt Amelia became Susan's pet ant Amelia, but hey things happen!

Enjoy and Please Read and Review! :3

Nalu & Winona

/

_Chapter 1_

**I Welcome you to Grimmauld Place**

Flame travel was the strangest way of travel, Susan decided as soon as they had landed. It wasn't painful, but she still felt tingly in her arms and her head was spinning too fast. "Definitely not doing that again" she thought massaging her head, she'd rather apparate next time thank you very much.

Once certain the world had stopped spinning, she opened her eyes. It certainly wasn't Seashore Cottage. The soft light was very dim, but enough to distinguish an abandoned park. The red slide and the swing in full stop, the large shadows they created bigger under the orange street lamp.

Her Aunt was already on her feet, staring at Dumbledore in a way that screamed "Explain!".

She got to her feet and brushed the dust and sooth from her pijamas, blushing deeply when she noticed she really was not in the best dressing attire.

Dumbledore, though, seemed to think nothing was wrong with either of them, as he pointedly ignored the stares of Amelia and Susan's crimson face. Instead, he produced a neatly folded piece of paper and gave it to the two.

Amelia's face shone in understanding upon reading it, but Susan blinked in confusion, " The Headquarters of The Order Of The Phoenix can be found at Grimmauld Place n°12 ?" and then she realized. "Of course it was Fidelius Charm!" She thought, as the house sprouted like a mushroom between n° 11 and 13.

They entered the house and blinked in surprise. Susan blinked quickly two, three and four times before she looked around. She kind of expected Dumbledore's house to be a little less, biased.

The whole Hall of Entrance was painted in a smooth and warm shade of green, where silver snake-like lamps sent a cool white light. The furniture looked silvery too, and snakes where anywhere she turned her eyes to.

The portraits were all sleeping on the walls, some even snoring loudly. She recognized Phineas Nigellus on the left row, in a yet another silver frame, blinking sleepily and murmuring a quiet "Oh. it's just you Dumbledore" before walking away, presumably to find a quieter frame to spend the night in.

That didn't add up with anything Susan knew about Professor Dumbledore, who she remembered had been a Gryffindor in his youth. She was led in a sitting room along with her Aunt, who looked mutinous at having been so blatantly ignored so far, and slumped quietly on a couch. She felt suddenly tired and barely missed the fact that the room was again very green, but definitely crowded. Men and women sat on chairs, while others stood against the walls, and they were looking at them a bit worriedly.

Amelia though had enough, and exclaimed sharply "What in Merlin's name is going on, Albus? Explain. Why are we here and, more importantly, how did you know?" Someone in the room inhaled sharply. A burly red haired man who looked in his late twenties jumped on the spot, waking from his hazy status, and a woman with spiky pink hair who had been sitting leaning on a tired looking man dropped her mug of coffee, which shattered on the ground.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and waved his hands "My dear Amelia, I am sure we're all very tired and a good rest will do us a lot of go-"

"Do not dismiss me like that, I demand to know what happened!"

Dumbledore sighed "Very well. Why, Susan, don't you go outside and wait for us? I'm sure you're very tired, and we don't want to keep you with such stressing thoughts?" he looked pointedly at her Aunt, who nodded tiredly, and Susan knew she was being dismissed.

She exited the room under the eyes of the bystanders and the door closed behind her with a click. The first urge had been the one to scream and demand to know, she was of age after all and had the right to attend, yet she knew better than opposing her Aunt, especially after such a life threatening experience.

So here she was, outside a door which had clearly been Silenced, tired as she'd never been and curious as a young unicorn. Trying to overhear was a no-go of course, as five minutes of frustrating attempts showed.

She was still trying to peer from the keyhole, when a gentle cough made her jump and cower. A pair of tennis ball sized eyes were staring at her unblinkingly.

The creature wore a spotless green pillowcase and what looked the strangest assortment of socks ever born. One was bright yellow with purple snakes, the other green with a red leaved pattern. They both were eye watering, but not as disturbing as the bright teacosy on the head.

It was without a doubt a House Elf. He bowed deeply at the shocked expression of the girl.

"Dobby is being sent to show Missus her room, Miss. Please follow Dobby" he squeaked in a high but yet solemn voice.

Susan relaxed visibly, it was just a House Elf, she thought relieved, for a second she feared she had been discovered. Yet the mere attire of the small creature creeped her out. Who in their right minds would EVER consider that a uniform? Not only it was utterly ridiculous, but ruined the whole classy and posh appearance the house had. Dumbledore was a weird man though, she guessed, and he probably thought it would be amusing.

The small Elf led her to a big staircase. Susan stared deep in thought at a shade on the wall. It was clear something big had been taken down, a life size portrait maybe.

Dobby didn't seem to notice though, and soon enough she was standing in front of a wooden door. The Elf bowed again, and after assuring the girl that her things were inside popped out.

Susan raised her eyebrows as her hand travelled to her pocket and fingered her trunk.

"Weird Elf" She said aloud, shaking her head, and hesitantly turned the doorknob . The door made a soft sound behind her.

DB

She stretched lazily under the covers, still tired from yesterday's not so exciting adventure, and tried to go back into slumber. After various useless attempts, it was clear sleep wouldn't be coming her way soon enough, so with a groan she stretched again and slipped slowly out of bed.

The sky was dark again, thick grey clouds clogging the sky. However, there was too much light to be night, and Susan was shocked to see it was morning already. She dressed with the first outfit she could find in her trunk and went out of her room , trying to remember which way she had come in.

She had no idea of where to go, when she heard clattering sounds coming from downstairs. She tried to follow the sounds, a bit wary, and soon found herself in front of a big room, even if smaller than her guestroom. She nearly gasped though, as she found a vast collection of House Elf heads in various states of decay.

Some had plaques with their death day, some had comments such has 'Forgot to sugar coat the tea' or 'Added too much soap to the bubble bath'. One was, however, still empty. A bronze plaque reciting 'Kreacher' in a neat black writing.

She had never seen anything more disturbing in her whole life. Those sickly, happy looking elves with their eyes open and unfocused. Some even had soppy smiles on their faces.

"Missus should not stay here, she should." Said a croaking voice behind her. Susan shrieked, surprised. She was starting to get annoyed at all of those sneaking people. It was a House Elf, a very different one from Dobby though. He had a pale wrinkled skin and little bloodshot eyes, and stared at her with such a loathing it made her want to run.

"Missus should be in kitchen with the other, she should" said the creature, "little blood traitor daughter of a blood traitor, my poor Master forced to host them all in his House, what would Old Mistress say?" he grumbled in afterthought, as if Susan had disappeared from his mind completely.

Now she was really sure the house wasn't Dumbledore. If the green and silver and this House Elf were any indication, it was certain the house belonged to a Pureblood, and a Slytherin one. She was pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't have placed them in a dangerous house, and she thought she had seen Weasley hair between the mob in the living room when she arrived, but she couldn't count many Slytherin Purebloods willing to oppose the Death Eaters.

Kreacher, however, seemed to have noticed she was still standing in the room , as he pointedly started to stare at her with the same disgusted look. Even if she was lost, Susan would have rather drank Bubotuber pus than asking the Elf any indication or favour, so she collected all of her dignity and walked away.

'Shoot, I'm lost again!' her mind screamed after the third staircase. She was sure she had seen that portrait in the last five minutes though? She was however saved from wandering the halls again when a loud

"RONALD WEASLEY" boomed through the house. She followed the trail of screams to a cramped kitchen, but before she could step in she was engulfed in a hug.

"Susan!" A bushy haired girl exclaimed happily "You're awake! We thought you would have liked to sleep in a bit more so we tried not to wake you up… yeah, well, some of us, at least" she added lamely, as the powerful vocal chords of Mrs Weasley echoed again.

"I already told you, Ronald" she was saying loudly "You are not to bother him with your lame excuses, really, if you wanted something to do you could always do your homework, Merlin knows it would do you some good. If I catch you near the Master's wing again so help me!" She stopped abruptly though when she noticed the redhead in the room. Her flushed face brightened immediately and she smiled motherly "Susan, darling, we're so happy to see you alright, we were just having breakfast. Come and have some eggs and bacon dearie, you're too skinny for your own good. We'll have you fixed up in no time" she exclaimed happily as she poured a generous amount of sausages in Susan's plate.

As she helped herself with the second portion of toast, she could take a better look to the kitchen. It wasn't made to accommodate a big number of people, and she guessed a proper dining room was somewhere in the house, maybe near the Beheaded Elf's room. There was a large collection of silverware though, which looked very expensive compared to the dishes they were currently using. Maybe Mrs Weasley didn't want to waste them on breakfast, or maybe the Master of the house didn't want them used.

Near her, Hermione was talking faster than she could even understand, trying to fill in all the gaps she had about the Order of the Phoenix. She didn't understand half of it though. On her right, Ronald Weasley, a freckled and lanky boy with ginger hair was trying to eat as much food as he could without breathing. They would make quite the pair, she thought, neither of them seemed to need breath.

It was then that she noticed an empty plate on the table. The other empty spots didn't have plates or glasses, this one did. She wondered who was that for, considering it was quite late in the morning.

"Who's that spot for?" She asked Hermione, between a spoonful and another.

Hermione blinked, looked at the plate and then shrugged "It's for Lord Black" she said "Mrs Weasley always insists on having the head of the table set, in case he wanted to come down and eat with us. He never did"

"No big deal, we're better off without him" Ronald said, spitting food on the table "Who needs a slimy snake really?"

However, Mrs Weasley seemed to have heard him, as she swatted him hard on his head with the wooden spoon she was using , making him yelp "Ronald Weasley! I thought I just told you to respects your hosts! Merlin knows if he needed something to eat, poor boy, and he's offering us his house! " she scolded him harshly.

Susan blinked. She was pretty sure Lord Black had died a couple years ago in a fight. However, she was kept from those thoughts, as Hermione started talking ten thousand miles per second and she was dragged in another conversation, about school and Head Girl badges.


	3. The badge in the kitchen

AN:

Shall we remind you all that HP is not ours ,it's JKR work and hers alone!

This chapter was again made mostly by Winona Lighteyes because as I said when she starts to write it's best not to stop her.

We thank everyone who stopped by to read, fav and review. Know it we love you!

Nalu & Winona :3

/

Life at Grimmauld Place was a busty routine, Susan decided.

At first, Aunt Amelia wanted nothing to do with staying here, and had a very vocal discussion with Dumbledore. It was evident that she wanted to pursue her attackers, whoever they were, and then maybe go back to her previous life.

It had been Dumbledore's idea, however, to go along with life and pretend nothing had happened. Amelia was outraged at such a suggestion, but after a lengthy debate with the old wizard, of which Susan had not been told the contents, seemed to agree with him. She went back to work as if nothing major had ever happened, and left Susan with the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place. She came back in the evenings, had dinner with the Order Members, but never stopped in the living room to chat. She went to work very early in the day.

They had gone to Seashore cottage to see the devastation degree, and came back ashen faced.  
The cottage was beyond reparation. They had been able to recover one or two family portraits, and some objects that belonged to Susan's mother.

Everything else was left there, and put under a Fidelius Charm on Dumbledore's orders, lest some souvenir seekers or worse, people who knew the Bones, found it.

Amelia had been most displeased with the findings, and mourned silently the fact that everything that belonged to his dear brother had been lost. The dowry she had been saving for her niece since the reading of the Will of Mr and Mrs Bones had been moved into a Gringott's vault some year before, but the memoires she kept in the house were to be considered lost.

Susan, on her part, had been heartbroken. The cottage had been the second home she lost to Death Eaters in her young life, the first being her parents' Manor. How much would they get from her ultimately? Her life? Everything else she had, and then her life?

Fortunately enough, Susan had many things to keep her mind busy from those gloomy thoughts.

The first had been redecorating her room. She was getting used to the vivid green in the house, but was glad her room had been spared. It was an ordinary guest room with off-white walls and no silvery snakes, and even if Spartan it had everything she needed. A big four-poster bed with white sheets and a comforter, a white chimney, a wardrobe and a desk.

She had tried to make it more familiar looking, but there still was so much work to do.

The Elves weren't making the job easier as well. They kept tidying the room every morning and every evening, something she found highly annoying, since she was used to her organized chaos and usually needed hours to find anything she could have misplaced. They had, however, the sense not to enter her room when she was in, or to be seen at all.

She also had explored thoroughly the wings of the house she was allowed in.

The first and second floor were destined to the Guests, while the third and anything upstairs was the Master's wing, where none was welcome but the Elves.

Lord Black had also sealed the Dining room on the first floor, the Library on the second and a staircase which led into another part of the house.

Since there was no Lady Black, the Mistress' wing had been sealed long ago.

Apparently, the room with the Beheaded Elves was the Elves' room, Susan found out. She couldn't fathom why anyone would ever want to sleep with heads hanging on the walls, but decided not to question the creatures' sanity level, which was sure wasn't much all things considered.

Mrs Weasley had been appalled to hear that those foul things had been allowed to stay in the house, but try as she might she couldn't get near the room. The Weasley Matron was also the reason everyone was banned from the library, Hermione told Susan one day with an annoyed frown. She had entered only once and could tell it was a very impressive collection which she would have loved to read.

Apparently, Mrs Weasley didn't think so. She had sneaked in the room and started to pluck on Dark Arts books to hide or burn, lest one of her children got near one of them. Lord Black had not tolerated the insult to his house, and thus declared that none of the guests was to be let in anymore.

Hermione loved to spend the day planning their homework, and Susan mostly let her do. Between Flitwick's essays and Snape's readings, she was almost glad she had such a nagging friend, since she was sure her lazy attitude would have forced her to rush through homework at the last minute.

They studied up in the bedroom Hermione shared with Ginny, Ron's little sister, on the second floor. It was bigger than Susan's, but didn't have a big window on the street and had no chimney. Hermione had tried to force Ron to study with them, but so far had no luck.

They usually spent together as much time as they could. The house was highly polished, but still gave them the chills, so neither of them was too keen of being alone.

The wizened Elf kept following them every time they approached the Staircase, his bloodshot eyes searching them with loathing. Screams could be heard from the Elves' room, and sometimes weird noises from the upper floor. Since those were in the Master's wing, though, none really bothered to check.

"I wonder what ever do those wretched elves keep in that room of theirs!" Kept saying Mrs Weasley over and over, every time she went near that room.

Grimmauld Place, however, shone with life.

Members of the Order kept coming, stopped for dinner or for a chat, and then went away for 'business'. Some were even willing to lend a hand in the house, or for the advanced DADA essays they had gotten for NEWTS preparation.

Former Professor Lupin and her wife, Don't-call-me-Nymphadora Lupin, stopped by daily, and always gave them loads of pointers which, without the help of the Library, were a lifesaver. What shocked Susan was the fact that Mr Lupin and his wife were actually allowed upstairs. While everyone got trashed out of the stairs if they ever dared to reach the third floor, they were free to come and go whenever they wanted to.

That, of course, didn't stop the old Elf to look at them disdainfully, but did stop him from speaking his mind aloud. Susan was sure he wouldn't have waited a second to insult a Werewolf weren't for the fact that his Master told him not to.

Dumbledore's plan, in the end, ended up being a sound one. Amelia came home one day and reported that Death Eater Pius Thicknesse had been arrested along with three other suspected Death Eaters. Following the attack, which had been kept hushed up from everyone who wasn't in the Order, the man had not only acted very surprised at the apparent well-being of the Head of the DMLE, but had also asked the woman if anything had been recovered from the house. Adding two and two together, Amelia had him followed 24/7. It was Pius himself that led the Aurors into a Death Eater operation, allowing them to arrest the lot.

Afterwards, the days seemed to blend with each other, starting in the little cramped kitchen.

They would eat the amazing cooking of Mrs Weasley, Ron would get whacked in the head for his awful eating habits, and they would notice the empty plate at the head of the table. Mrs Weasley would sigh heavily, and put the dishes away.

They would get to study, or to do something the Weasley matron wanted them to do, and they would have lunch.

Nothing happened until a dusty morning, when the Owl Post arrived.

Susan was having the usual toast and Hermione was rambling about a complicated Arithmancy equation along with Bill Weasley, Ginny's eldest brother, something Susan had no education whatsoever. She had never taken the subject and kept to a quieter Care of the Magical Creatures for her curriculum.

It was then that Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen, handing letters to everyone.

"Letters for Hogwarts for all of you" She exclaimed cheerily "It was about time they came, really, I was afraid we had to make the list up."

Susan opened hers sleepily,

'_Dear Miss Bones' _said the letter '_it is our pleasure…_' and it went on about the New Academic Year, the books and the gears she'd have to buy. A note penned from Professor Sprout confirmed that her friend Hannah had been again confirmed Prefect, and Ernie had been promoted to Head Boy.

She blinked, with all the ruckus surrounding her summer she had forgot the Golden Badge was floating around.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one, as a loud shriek was heard beside her. She jumped, and turned hastily to Hermione, who was clutching her letter so tight she could break it, while Ginny was fingering a golden 'H' badge in her hands.

"I was… I was… I'm Head Girl!" Exclaimed Hermione, and Ron, who apparently had not heard the shriek, choked on his breakfast.

"That's so great, Hermione!" Said Susan sincerely.

"I didn't expect that… I thought it was going to Su Li!" she replied.

"Nonsense" Said Ginny, still playing with the badge "You were bound to be Head Girl the moment you entered the school, no one has more right to hold it than you have".

"Yeah, well 'gratz Hermione' Said Ron between a mouthful and the other. He was still eating and his letter was unopened.

"You're not opening that, Ron?' asked Ginny, eyeing the letter and letting go of the badge, which Hermione grabbed quickly and hid under her blouse, lest it became Crooshanks' new toy.

"Nah" said Ron

"But why?" asked his sister, astonished that he could keep eating.

"Because I didn't get it for sure" replied him "Come on, it's a miracle I even made Prefect. None in their right mind would make me Head Boy. Can you imagine the migraines I would even get? Weekly meetings, the welcoming speech on the train!"

His sister was taken aback. Ron had always wanted to live up to their parents' expectations. When he had made Prefect they were so proud. And yet the rational part of her agreed with him, none in their right mind would make him a Prefect.

"Yes well, it's not like you attended a single one last year" said Hermione waspishly, recalling how she had gone to the sixth year meetings alone.

He swallowed his food "It's not my fault Snape kept giving me detentions only on those evenings!"

"You kept provoking him every time you could do it!" She exclaimed.

The noises had however attracted Mrs Weasley again. Susan suspected she was always hovering and overhearing everything that went on in the house, but since they didn't talk about anything secret so far she had no 'proof' to that suspicion.

"Congratulations Hermione!" She said "Ronald, come on, open your letter!"

He sighed, but complied nonetheless. He opened the letter, and no golden Badge was dropped on the table. Mrs Weasley had a disappointed frown for a split second, but cheered enough when the Prefect P badge was still present. Ron looked very relieved, and went back to his breakfast.

"Then I wonder who got it?" asked Ginny, thoughtful.

"Maybe it's Malfoy!" said Ron, torn between feeling aghast or cheerful at the thought of Hermione and Malfoy working together.

"I hope not!" said Hermione, suddenly very pale.

Susan snorted and every head turned to her. "It's not Malfoy, don't worry" she said smiling reassuringly.

"And how would you know?" said Ron

"Because" and there she waved Sprout's letter "Professor Sprout always tells the Hufflepuffs who they need to turn to each year, so the newcomers can be directed quickly to the older ones, such as Prefects or, in this case, Head Boys. We get a letter every year with the new authority figures".

"So… it's not Malfoy?" asked a very relieved Hermione.

"No, it's Ernie" she chuckled.

"That pompous prat?" exclaimed Ron, only to get wacked from his mother.

"Yes" Susan drawled "My _dear friend and classmate_ Ernie" she said, burning holes in Ronald's head.

"Sorry" mumbled Ron "Didn't mean that"

"You did" she replied coolly "But it's okay, I think".

And there Mrs Weasley was again, changing topic lightly "Looks like we'll have to go to Diagon Alley soon, we need so many books! And you Ron have grown so much! I swear you're sprouting like a mushroom"

"When are we going, Mrs Weasley?" Asked Hermione politely "I'll have to Owl my parents for the usual if we're going soon…"

"Oh, probably next week, dear, yeah… after the meeting…" she hummed thoughtfully.

"It'll be great to be out again" said Ron "Wait till I tell Seamus we're going!"

Susan thought it was a brilliant idea. She missed Hannah and couldn't wait to meet her again.

"I can't wait either" she said, trying to alleviate the tension between her and Ron, even if she wasn't the one at fault.

Mrs Weasley stopped, and looked at her awkwardly "Uhm, I'm sorry Susan dear, but Dumbledore said it was best if you didn't leave the house…"

"What?" Susan gaped. Dumbledore said WHAT?

"You know, dear, with the Attack and all the Death Eaters scurrying around, really it's for the best. Going out in the open, I mean… here you'll be perfectly safe. You can always write your friend, and you'll meet on the Express and…"

"Does this mean that I'll be confined in the house alone?" demanded Susan, incredulous.

"Of course not dear" Mrs Weasley waved her off "The Elves will be there, and Lord Black is here… somewhere… around… and I'm sure plenty of people will pass by…"

"I don't care what Dumbledore said" she said suddenly "I will not be a prisoner".

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth a few times, then reacted "It's for your own good dear, you'll understand when you have a family"

And then Susan realized. It wasn't Dumbledore. It was her. Mrs Weasley had seven kids to think for, and realized the woman was just protecting them. Appearing in the open along with a Death Eater target made her family a target, and she wasn't risking that.

She sighed. "Fine…"

Mrs Weasley smiled soothingly "There, there. If you give me your list I will make sure you have everything ready for your next year" and exited the room, humming.

"If you want, I can stay home with you?" offered Hermione. Susan smiled, but shook her head.

"Nay. You go" said Susan "Say hello to Hannah for me will you?"

Hermione just smiled and nodded.

Susan slumped on her chair. Suddenly, the prospect of the next Diagon Alley tip didn't seem appealing at all.


	4. Lord Black Who?

AN:

Hello everyone, We love you :3

Thank you all for reading, reviewing,following and favving, it means so much to us !^^

As the last two chapter, the work was mostly done by Winona, I swear it's like she's got a writing demon on her, she simply can't stop writing, and it's becoming scary believe me !

Sorry for the tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiniest of the delays. Real life issues.

Remember we Love you!

Please Read and Review

Nalu & Winona

/

That cloudy day when everyone in the house left, Susan wasn't feeling cheerful at all.

Mrs Weasley had led them all to the Floo after breakfast, and had planned to stay out for the good part of the day, in spite of the awful weather.

Hermione had, once again, tried to stay home, but neither Susan nor Molly Weasley would hear of it. Molly didn't want to let Hermione lose the only trip before September first, and Susan agreed with her. Besides, she had a letter to give Hannah and Hermione was the perfect 'owl' for the task. She was sure the Weasley matron had the best intentions at heart, but wouldn't trust her with her private correspondence.

They had just departed and Susan felt bored already.

She had tried to read books, but she only had school related ones since her room had been burned to ashes and the Library was still off-limits.

She then busied herself with homework. The essays were flowing out wonderfully in such a quiet environment though, and soon enough she had no more homework to do. 'So much for Hermione's schedule' she thought, looking wide eyed at the big pile of parchments she had done in the sole morning.

It was then that another of the shrieks which kept coming from the Elves room was heard again.

Susan would usually just ignore it, used as she was to the creepy sounds of the old house, but the shrieks kept coming and coming. Annoyed, curious and with nothing to do, the girl decided to 'investigate'. She just hoped the Elves wouldn't pop from nowhere and chase her with a pique or something. Once Hermione told her Ron had been chased by an enchanted wooden spoon for an entire morning, and none in the house knew who was the Enchanter. Even the Weasley twins, who had always been pranksters at heart, admired the good job but denied any involvement in the prank.

She got tip toes to the Elves room, and pushed the door open. The room was exactly how she remembered it. The beheaded, soppy elves smiling and staring into nothing, the nearly absent light and the shrieks coming from the drape on the wall. Wait, drape?

She didn't remember that the first time she had been in, but yet she had been interrupted rather rudely by Kreacher. Truth to be told, she _was _snooping in his room. She raised her hand, to take off the velvet which was covering the wall, but hesitated. She didn't even have her wand with her, it wasn't very wise to go and touch the first thing she found, especially a screaming one. The curiosity was too much though, so after a quick check she was alone, she took down the drape.

It was a portrait.

An enormous, life-sized canvas portraying a grey haired woman in a deep green gown. The dress was certainly made of some precious fabric, and the woman had a charm around her that expressed noblesse. The woman's face had nothing noble, though. She was rolling her eyes, screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs.

"Get me out now! I demand it! YOU Blood traitors, traitors of my fathers!"

Susan gaped. She could see why the portrait had been moved from the posh and polished frames in the Hallway, but that still didn't explain why she was in the Elves' room. Besides, she was pretty sure the woman could have just walked out of the frame and screamed from any other canvas in the house, so why sticking to this one?

The woman apparently paid no mind to her, concentrated as she was on shrieking pointlessly at the ceiling. As if someone could hear her, Susan thought. She was pretty sure Lord Black wherever he was silenced his part of the House, as Mrs Weasley used to 'pierce ears' with those lungs of her almost daily and the Weasley Twins used to make such a noise when they stopped by.

"What are you staring at, you silly girl?" said a raspy voice.

Susan jumped and looked at the canvas. The portrait had stopped dead, and was looking at her. She approached the frame, on the little tag, a silvery plaque read 'Walburga Black'.

"I'm sorry, I just… You're Lady Black?" escaped her mouth before she could censure herself. She put her hands on her mouth, ready to be lashed out by the hideous portrait.

Former Lady Black stared at Susan and scrutinized her up and down many times, before sniffing on a handkerchief. She coughed once twice and then composed itself.

"And who would you be to pose questions in my house?" she said annoyed "I am Lady Black and as such it is I who demands"

Susan stared incredulous. This woman seemed lucid and sane, nothing like the screaming she had heard before.

"I…" she gulped "I am Susan Bones".

Walburga Black stared at her "Bones, Bones, Bones… they're a Light family you know that?" she said, all the same pleased she was apparently talking to a Pureblood.

"Of course we're a light family, my Aunt works for the-"

Lady Black was aghast, and rudely interrupted her "A _working_ woman, where has this world come to! Women need to be proper wives, just like my _dear niece_ Narcissa! Blood traitors, the lot of you" she then declared, and lost any interest in Susan.

Susan paled. Narcissa as in Narcissa Malfoy? "Uh… Lady Black?"

"Yes" She said sharply, still not looking at her.

"Is this… Malfoy Manor?" asked Susan, uncertainly. She was pretty sure the Malfoys were aligned with Voldemort and definitely not cooperating with Weasleys. Mrs Weasley would have never even stepped into Malfoy Manor willingly.

Lady Black turned at stared at her, as if evaluating her sanity level.

"Silly girl, are you daft?" she exclaimed, eyebrows raised. "I said this is my house. This is the Ancient and Noble house of Black, you silly girl. Honestly, what were you thinking. Giving my House to those… French. Pureblood, but FRENCH" The portrait seemed to shudder. "And now leave me, I do not wish to speak with you."

Susan blinked. The woman apparently suffered of severe mood swings. A second before she was talking about proper witches, a second later she was in no mood to talk? She had started the conversation in the first place!

"Of course" she said, agreeing with the portrait. She could not wait to leave either, before Kreacher showed up "I'll leave you to your screaming, maybe Lord Black will hear you from there".

The portrait blinked "I have no idea of what ever you're talking about, girl. I most certainly wasn't screaming and most certainly not to Lord Black. My dearest grandson" she sniffed. "Such a kind heart, always helping who needs it. Nothing like his traitor of a father I must say" she rambled "When he first came here I thought… and then… I said I don't want to talk to you" She said suddenly "And now leave me".

Susan shrugged. The woman was insane, no doubt about that. She still had to meet someone in the house who was not lashing out suddenly on her. She then realized the Elf must have taken from this woman. They both had the tendency to stare off space and say anything it came to their mind, maybe been alone too much time to realize they were in presence of others.

"And don't forget to cover me!" she heard from behind. Of course, once the canvas was properly covered, the shrieks started again.

DBDBDBDBDBDB

The Weasley had come home late in the evening, looking cheerful. Mrs Weasley was very relieved to be back it seemed.

Hermione gave her a full debriefing of everything she could have missed. Many shops were closed since last year, but recently it had become a Ghost Town. Hermione and the others had, however, had a fantastic day in spite of the weather. She even had given Hannah the letter, something Susan was very glad to hear.

They had a very feisty dinner in the cramped kitchen, as many Order Members had stopped by.

DBDBDBDBDB

The meeting with Former Lady Black had formed dozens and dozens of questions in Susan's mind, the first of which being 'Who was this Lord Black?'. Try as she might, she still couldn't access the library to check a Family tree, Lady Black was terribly uncooperative and the 'adults' were very evasive.

She had tried to pry it from the conversations going between Mrs Weasley and Mrs. Lupin in the evenings, when Mrs. Lupin came out of the Master's wing.

Mrs. Weasley would be asking if he was 'coping', the other would shake her head sympathetically. Molly would then sigh the usual 'He's so young! He shouldn't be a Head of House at this age, poor dear' only to get close her mouth abruptly every time she noticed Susan was near.

This only generated more doubts and questions, which none would or could answer to.

Ronald kept saying he would never want to meet a Slytherin, and always scampered out of the room rather quickly when the topic was brought up, lest a stray spoon hit him. Ginny didn't know, she just knew Lord Black went to Hogwarts, as a group of guards had been escorting him to Grimmauld Place from Platform nine and three quarters last year. Hermione didn't know either, but tried to make sensible assumptions. First one, he was a Slytherin. That much was obvious, considering the house décor. Second, he was their age or one year older at most, as he went to Hogwarts last year. Ron always joked about the age fact, saying that he was probably a first year midget too scared to come down, but the voice was never confirmed nor denied by anyone.

Susan had asked about Former Lord Black, and was answered that Sirius Black had been wrongly sent to Azkaban for a miscarriage of justice, escaped, and got killed into an Order Mission by Rastaban Lestrange.

The days went by and by the end of August Susan was being eaten by the curiosity. It wasn't a matter of life and death of course, but she couldn't forget about it either. She needed to know, as Ravenclaw as it sounded. Fortunately, Hermione seemed to think along the same lines, and together they had started looking for possible 'candidates'.

The letter sent to Hannah received an answer fairly quickly. Aunt Amelia went home one day carrying a package the Abbotts had forwarded to the DMLE, since Grimmauld Place was not reachable via Owl. It contained a series of books Susan had asked her friend, including some novels and one big book about Pureblood Genealogies through the ages.

It was a lengthy explanatory book starting from Pureblood definition, covering mottos, Coats of Arms, members and traditions. Susan was disappointed in finding that the book wasn't self updating, and it just went as far as proclaiming 'Sirius Black' current Head of House. It had, however, a nicely drawn genealogy tree, so they could start from there.

The tree was huge, linking almost every Pureblood family to each other. Susan was surprised not to find herself there, but noticed that her great-great-grandmother Delanice and her husband had been blasted off the tree for protecting Muggle rights. They also found Mrs Lupin on the tree, blasted off along with her mother Andromeda Tonks for marrying a Muggleborn wizard, and the Weasleys.

They silently assumed the blasted names were out of the hereditary line, and started covering the 'good' lines. They started from the ended lines, and got to the lines who still had heirs. Then they took of the candidates too old to attend Hogwarts. It remained a couple of girls from the Avery line, Ernie MacMillan who was however excluded as his parents were still alive, the Parkinson girl who couldn't inherit for the same reason, a not named boy because he was not born at the time of the book edition and Draco Malfoy. Ron felt very sick when he heard he was somehow related to Malfoy, and more so when he was told that there was the very remote chance they were living under the same roof.

Mrs. Lupin eased their tensions. Malfoy didn't inherit due to , as she called her, 'the last prank of an old Marauder'. Apparently Sirius Black had tricked the hereditary line and made some far relative the Unique and Universal Heir.

That destroyed completely any hope of finding Lord Black, and either Hermione and Susan reluctantly had to give up.

DBDB

She got lost, _again._ She couldn't fathom why she got lost in the first place really. She knew her way around very well after all, she almost knew the Staircase by heart since she came here, and yet she managed to get lost. At least, she thought so. The Hallway was completely new to her though. The walls were still green, but there were large windows and a much more pleasant air. The snake lamps had been replaced, and there were even fresh flowers on a big wooden drawer.

She entered the first room, confused, trying to get back to where she came from.

Luck wasn't on her side, she thought, cursing herself and her luck for that. She was into a big room. It was very spacious, and had a comfortable looking sofa, a little reading table on which was a precious porcelain vase with fresh flowers and a chair. She approached the table and looked at the walls.

It was the tree! An updated genealogy tree was carved, no, _sewed _in the walls. Pictures of the family members with their names stood proudly on the wall, as real as Lady Black's canvas. She smiled and looked excitedly at the wall, the big mystery was about to be solved at last. She found the main branch of the tree, and searched with trepidation Walburga or Sirius' names.

Walburga and Orion, Regulus, a blast which was due to be Sirius and there it was. The golden line which linked Sirius to…

…She blinked. Once, twice, thrice, and again. It wasn't what she expected to find. She expected some tragic history of a long lost child, maybe born from a secret relationship, or some muggleborn who Lord Black had made inherit just to spite his mother. She wouldn't have blamed him after all, she had only met the portrait but the woman didn't seem pleasant. At the very least insane, then maybe crazy and then some.

No, it definitely wasn't. It made sense though, after all they _were _third cousins three times removed or something like that…

"And you're here because…?" said a surprised voice behind her.

She whirled around and gasped.

The green eyes of Harry James Potter, Lord Black, were staring at her, eyebrows raised and lips pursed.

_Oh dear. _


	5. The very uneventful September First

Hello :3 *hides in a corner hoping to avoid the chaos and the Flying rocks* Now, mister, there's no need for that, is there? Put that potato down, gently, slowly, and none will be hurt. Seriously, what's with this potato throwing? Ok I'm late, but I've got dispensation!

I didn't have a computer. I'm writing this on my very new computer, not very powerful BUT better than paper napkin. Really, I'm trying to write 2 chapters at the same time!

I hope you love us as much as I, Winona Lighteyes, do. And I think this is the very first introduction I make? Oooh sound wonderful. Pity I'm doing it at potato-point threat. Seriously, what's with those potatoes nowadays. I love you so much though :)

Now, enjoy :D

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

**Destiny Bound – The very uneventful September First.**

"You're telling me that Harry Bloody Potter was in the same house you spent the summer in, and you didn't even know?" exclaimed Hannah, wide-eyed.

Susan had been all too ready to leave Grimmauld Place. The cold house and the all too forced company was starting to really get on her nerves. Besides, she couldn't wait to get back in touch with Hannah, who she missed dearly.

The Weasleys had escorted them all to Platform 9 and three quarters, where Susan had finally met her best friend.

They found an empty compartment, and started to fill each other with the 'juicy' details their summer had been full of. Of course, 'empty' until Hannah's new boyfriend and Luna 'Loony' Lovegood had joined in.

She had been shocked to hear that Hannah and Neville were now an item. She didn't even know they were aware to live on the same planet!

"What was I supposed to know? None told me anything! A whole useless summer spent with people who tried as hard as they could to keep me 'safe'. Might as well say keep me 'oblivious'." she grumbled.

"Still!" Hannah said, unperturbed "I mean, _Harry Potter_!"

"Yeah…" Susan trailed off " We've been over this at least twenty times, and I got you the first time too"

Hannah sent her a look "Girl, you don't seem to get it at all. We're talking about Harry Bloody Potter! He's got to be like the first most eligible bachelor in all Magical Britain…?"

"Hey!" said Neville beside her, wearing a faux hurt expression.

"After you, darling, of course" she added immediately, patting his knee reassuringly.

Susan frowned at that. She didn't know Neville all that well, but she didn't quite remember him so comfortable with himself.

"Still!" Hannah breathed again "Harry Potter!"

Susan rolled her eyes.

"You know, I feel I should feel offended" remarked Neville. Susan giggled at the expression Hannah wore for a split second, before she started being all lovey with him. She fought the urge to groan, and turned to Luna.

She had kept quiet all the time. She just read her copy of the Quibbler, but sometimes she would frown and scratch something with her quill, and her protuberant eyes would flicker to the 'happy couple'. She had no idea of what in Merlin name she was doing here, but was polite enough not to question it.

"You know" Luna said suddenly, startling the girl "You have a rather serious infestation of Wrackspurts. Do you need a funnel for them?"

Susan blinked. Was this girl for real? She seemed completely serious.

"Uh… no thank you?" she answered.

"It's okay. You're just not ready" she said dreamily "you will be"

"Aha. Yeah, sure. Thank you" Susan stammered. She turned to Hannah with an exasperated look, but the girl was apparently too busy to notice.

Suddenly the compartment's door opened.

"There you are!" an official looking and very flustered Hermione said "you missed the Prefect meeting, Hannah" she remarked sternly to a blushing Hannah "and we're doing patrol rounds on the train so I expect you to do some. Also, I'm passing by because I've just been told that we finally got permission forms for the DA this year. We've got permissions to host the meeting, decide the curricula and everything, provided a teacher attends" she waved a very bright colored form.

"Sign this and this, you're all of age so there shouldn't be a problem… Excuse me!" she then shouted along the corridor, probably to a passing by student "put down that thing Mr!" and without another word she stormed after the boy.

With a sigh, Susan closed quietly the compartment door. The room fell into a comfortable silence, where only the quill's scratching sounds could be heard.

It was Neville who broke the silence.

"Thinking about going, this year?" he asked conversationally.

" Yeah" answered Hannah, eased against him " Who knows if we even got a new Professor this year, and after Whollycot last year I need to make up for the bad marks. I need to pass those blasted NEWTs!"

Professor Whollycot had been a very cute teacher, however cute did not mean competent. Her round face, serene smile and less than fearsome appearance made her look like a pink marshmallow. Her knowledge of the subject was indeed less than zero, but at least hadn't been as twisted as Umbridge. All in all, Defense against the Dark Arts had been a complete waste, and the class barely passed the exams. Due to the low standards performed all over Britain, the students were all allowed to proceed onto 7th year regardless of the score.

"I am going" said Luna seriously "Dad says it's like having friends"

Everyone in the compartment shifted uncomfortably. It was well known that Luna wasn't really accepted in her House.

"Yeah well" said Hannah smiling "we are friends, Luna"

"That's nice" she replied, and went back to her magazine. Susan and her friends shared an awkward look, then Neville asked Susan if she was joining the DA as well.

She nodded "Of course, after what happened this summer…"

"Why?" asked Hannah, surprised "what happened this summer?"

"Well …"Susan trailed off. Of course they wouldn't know, the notice hadn't even reached Skeeter and her magic-all-knowing quill. She hesitated. On one side she had promised to keep the events secret, but on the other she trusted her friends. In the end, she decided her friends were loyal enough, and had proven trustworthy more than once. So, she launched herself into the 'tale' of the events.

Dead silence followed her statements. Hannah was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, wide eyed. Neville wore a dark look on his face and Luna's eyes, still planted on the magazine, were unfocused and had stopped reading since the beginning of the tale.

"Oh. My." managed to breathe Hannah, horrified. "No wonders you moved into a Fidelius protected house! And I wondered!"

"Yeah. That bloody house with the talking painting and the creepy Elf" Susan sighed.

"Who? Dobby?" asked Neville, surprised "He's not bad, the guy. Not entirely there, mind you, but still harmless"

Susan stared, and so did Hannah.

"You know Dobby" said Hannah very slowly.

"Well, yeah" he said sheepishly.

Hannah was probably going to reply, but was cut off by a thoughtful Susan "Actually, no. I meant the other Elf. Dobby's okay, I s'pose."

"You mean Winky?" Neville was incredulous "She's the normal one between the two of them! You must have upset real good for her to go crazy"

"Uhn no. I meant the old Elf, the creepy one with bloodshot eyes. Creature?"

Neville blinked, and shrugged "Then I don't know. Must be a Black Elf, the Potter Elves are only Dobby and Winky. At least, I've never seen any other Elf around Harry, but I s'pose there must be more. House Black was known for having hundreds of elves."

Susan shuddered, recalling the beheaded Elves.

"Woah , woah… wait!" Interrupted Hannah very loudly "You're telling us you know Harry Bloody Potter?"

Neville gulped, looking much like a Krupp caught in lamplight "Yes?"

" And you never told me!" exclaimed his girlfriend, jaw hitting the floor "And not only that! You're on first name basis with Harry Bloody Potter!"

"Yeah. But -!"

Hannah apparently didn't hear him, and shook her head "Since when?" she was still shocked.

"Since first year" said Neville, trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriend was burning holes into his head.

"So you knew he was Lord Black. And you didn't tell me?" she was nearly hyperventilating from information overload.

"You didn't ask!" he defended himself "Besides, how was I supposed to know what you wanted to know when you asked about Genealogy trees? I thought you needed them for History!"

Hannah huffed, and grumbled something which looked much like 'he knew Harry bloody Potter and didn't tell me'.

"Yes, I know him" he sighed wearily "And I'd appreciate you stopped saying 'bloody' every time he's mentioned, please. And if you stopped glaring at me maybe?"

Hannah closed her mouth with a snap, having the decency to blush at that.

Neville was a quick thinker though, he left her no way to find a rebuttal and hastily excused himself from the compartment.

"I just can't believe he never told me!" Hannah exclaimed, once she had recovered enough. The sky was already darkening on the background.

Susan shrugged. She knew better than trying to sway her friend from the most recent 'obsession'. However, the fact that Longbottom knew Potter since first year and never once mentioned that powerful and influential friendship, if it were a friendship that is, spoke volumes about the boy's fierce loyalty. Her opinion of the schoolmate had suddenly skyrocketed.

"Probably it never came up" she tried to placate her friend

"Yeah, but still… he's the Boy-Who-Lived! It's a common topic, just like the weather" Hannah said stubbornly.

"He's very loyal, isn't he?" said Luna's dreamy voice, as her eyes peered from the magazine.

The two friends stared at her.

"What" said Hannah skeptical "you're going to tell us you're his secret friend too?"

Luna blinked, and stared at the blonde "Oh. I've been in the same compartment with him just a minute ago." she said "You should know him, he's your boyfriend. Is that considered a secret?" she added, frowning.

The other girls blinked, and then laughed softly. Trust Luna to come up with something completely unrelated to the topic.

The train pulled into the station some time later, the rest of the ride uneventful.

DBDBDBDB

At the Hufflepuff table Susan contemplated the Great Hall for what she hoped would be the last Opening Feast of her academic career. The Hall was amazingly decorated, and the Elves had outdone themselves with the banquet.

On the end of the table, Ernie was sitting stiffly, showing off pompously his 'H' badge.

"If he puffs his chest out a bit more the whole Great Hall will be blinded by the reflection of that thing" snickered quietly 'Liz Richardson, a brunette sixth year Susan had partnered with during the DA meetings. Susan laughed softly, trying to hide it from the new Head Boy.

Hannah was talking animatedly with Sally-Anne and Justin beside her, peering occasionally behind Susan's shoulders towards the Gryffindor table.

Apparently, Hannah's boyfriend was talking with Hermione, who was sporting her 'H' badge as well on her uniform. Ronald was getting scolded by his sister for his manners, or better, lack of. Her friend waved at the table, but Susan didn't turn to see if Neville returned the gesture.

She was facing the Slytherin table, as usual. She didn't particularly like staring at them, but this time she gave a furtive glance.

The seventh year students were all huddled in a corner, while the 'firsties' were on the other far end. Crabbe and Goyle were eating, nearly inhaling the food. Nott and Zabini were laughing hysterically at something probably Malfoy had said. Parkinson was, of course, lavishing him of compliments, or so it seemed by the way she leaned into his left arm.

And there he was. Smiling warmly at Greengrass, Harry Potter. The smile made his eyes dance with amusement, an expression so foreign and different compared towards the cold cynical face he showed to her during their very first meeting she could swear they weren't the same person at all.

She remembered all too well their encounter.

'_And you would be here… because?' he had said._

_Susan had been so shocked she had knocked the vase off of the table. It fell and shattered on the floor, but she had made no movement to pick it up._

_He had raised an eyebrow, then the other, and when it had been clear she wouldn't be responsive any time soon, he had whipped out his wand and with a silent Reparo had restored the vase to his original state._

_-S… sorry – she had mumbled some time later._

_- Sorry is not an answer – he had replied coolly – I asked why are you here –_

_- Uh, yah, sorry about that. I got lost and… I didn't know where I was and I just sort of happened to end up here. – she had said lamely._

_He hadn't been impressed with the answer apparently, as he had frowned – After a whole month of staying here. Yes, I'm sure getting lost must be absolutely easy, especially for 'good finders' – he drawled._

_The last sentence had a heavy sarcastic tinge Susan hadn't liked one bit._

_She bristled, angry._

_- Now there, Mister. I really got lost. This house is a bloody labyrinth, wherever I turn there's a bloody Elf or a screaming portrait, I just stumbled here from a door! –_

_- Aha – he had said slowly – I'm sure. And I'm sure you met many screaming portraits as well -_

_- No, just the one, and it certainly was enough. Former Lady Black is crazy – she had bit out_

_His eyebrows had shot up in surprise for a second, but then the sarcastic expression was back._

_-Aha – he had repeated – And instead of turning to the 'door' you came from, you accidentally stumbled into the Master's Wing and came straight into the Master's sitting room. – he has sighed heavily massaging his temples as if he had a sudden painful headache - Apparently between you lot and Dumbledore I won't have a single quiet day, it seems.- he frowned heavily – Must be some sort of conspiracy –_

_Susan had stared, taken aback. She knew of course that the Master's Wing was a big taboo for guests. Even in the 'normal' houses the Master's private rooms were just that, private. The fact that the entire Wing had been declared off limits from day one didn't help._

_She had tried to apologize, but he was apparently done with her, as he had called Dobby and made him escort her out of the Wing without so much of a 'goodbye'. When she was about to leave, she had seen him on the couch, still massaging his head, scowling._

She still wondered what was that about. Why had he mentioned Dumbledore? Had he been there? And why would the guests be a problem? He never went downstairs to check on them anyway.

She sighed. She would probably never get the answers.

"Good Evening, students, and welcome to Hogwarts" started jovially Dumbledore, standing from the Head table, and smiling at the students.

Susan tore her eyes from the tables, and tried to give the Headmaster her undivided attention.

"As you can see, we're welcoming back into our Staff Professor Moody, who has graciously accepted to stay with us another year as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" those who knew him clapped vigorously. Susan shared a look with Hannah, and they both clapped politely

He had been a very competent teacher on Susan's fourth year. Pity he hadn't been actually him, Susan thought. Few knew that in 1994 a Death Eater, namely Barty Crouch Jr, had impersonated Moody during the whole year. She herself had only known because Aunt Amelia had been personally informed by Dumbledore that summer.

He had been a competent teacher nonetheless, Susan reasoned. He could very well have ruined their curriculum. But then it wouldn't have been believable. The real Moody wouldn't have. Still, she wouldn't have minded another year like that one. The exam had been fairly easy, considered the amount of training they got.

Moody's blue eye twitched and twirled around the Hall, as the teacher didn't bother standing up.

"And I'm sure you all want to rest in your warm beds, so don't let me keep you, and off you trot!" exclaimed the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling.

DBDBDBDBDDBDBDB

As she wore her wool pajamas and climbed on the bed, she felt home for the first time in over a month.

"Kind of strange, isn't it?" said Sally-Anne from her bed

"What's strange?" asked Hannah, her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"The fact that this was our last welcoming Feast. No more Sorting Hat ceremony, nothing. Kind of the end of an era, don't you think? Next year we'll all be out in the real world. No more tests, only work… provided the war… It's real weird, actually. Kind of makes me worry…"

Susan blinked. It was true. It was the end of an era.

She said nothing though, and when the lights went out and her friends drifted off to sleep, she couldn't tear her eyes from the window, where the cool wind was blowing so hard that heavy, dark clouds were being dragged into the horizon.


	6. The House Unity Promoting Campaign

Wow, I noticed many many people check regularly on Wednesdays to see if we have updated. So Thank you! We'll try to update on Weds from now on. No promises, but we'll try to.

And yes! This is the second introduction I make, isn't it so amazing? To me it is. Now, we've respectively had:

- Requests to keep using the "asaa" instead of – shshdhdhd - . Consider it done. This very moment the previous chapter has been corrected. I actually thought the fiction had the – , since it's Nalu who does the HTML editing, so I formatted that way and Nalu didn't check it. My mistake, I'm sorry.

- Requests to add Daphne to the pairing. Sorry, no. I love Daphne, I really do, and I think she can be an amazing support-character, maybe a jealous girl, maybe not, maybe cunning witch, maybe not, but cannot join the main pairing. We're firm believers of Pair-ing relationships for this fiction, as in pair and not trio. That is not to say we don't like trio relationships eh, whatever floats the boat is fine and I, Winona, love many H/+/+ Fanfictions. Not for this one though. We're sorry, but for now Daphne is staying on the bench :)

And now, Enjoy!

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Classes overlapped each other in a steady blur. Two weeks into school and everyone had fallen back into a routine that left no space for gloomy thoughts of whatever was out of bounds. Students were steadily kept busy with homework and books to read. Weren't for the various letters that came from home, none would question what was happening in the real world.

It had become a costume, thus, to dread the Owl Post. On September 4th Marlene Florence, Ravenclaw, had been pulled from school by her mother. Her father and brother had been brutally murdered by Death Eaters, and the mother was leaving the country with her only daughter as fast as she could.

Apart from that, though, there was no indication life was any different.

Teachers liked to pretend life was normal, and kept pouring knowledge onto the students.

Professor Sinistra kept talking about stars, and Professor Sprout was adamant to teach them anything she knew about the most vicious plants in the greenhouses. Of course, Professor Trelawney was overjoyed with the death omens she could 'see' with no difficulty at all. Professor Moody, however, had a very in depth lecture about torture and "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" .

"If that lecture didn't scare the kids" said a shaken Susan, leaving the classroom with Justin and Sally-Anne "You-Know-Who can't do much worse". They had been just introduced to torture ways, with a very iconic set of colorful, moving pictures showing exactly how to.

"Hear, hear" said a pale Justin.

"I thought that after fourth year he'd have 'mellowed' a little" whispered Sally-Anne.

'_Yeah, sure… made more paranoid maybe_' thought Susan, but she sighed nonetheless.

"What's next?" asked Justin

"Ah" rummaged Sally-Anne "I've got Divination"

Susan checked her watch "Shoot! Got Care of the Magical Creatures in 10 minutes!" she yelped "Where has Hannah gone now?!"

"Saw her with her new boyfriend in the corridors…" said Justin

"Shoot, then I'll go alone. No sense in waiting for the married couple, is there? " sighed Susan, and sprinted through the Defense corridor to the Staircase, while Justin and Sally-Anne chuckled and waved at her, before leaving for the North Tower.

She didn't know how, but had managed to dash quick enough to reach the paddock near Hagrid's hut in time. The teacher wasn't there, but the students were.

There was a sneering Draco Malfoy and his goons behind him, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw along with Padma Patil. In the far corner Daphne Greengrass stood alone, her blond hair tied in a knot. Ronald Weasley was scowling at the Slytherin, while Hermione Granger tried to reprimand him. Neville and Hannah still weren't present.

She sighed and slumped near Hermione, who smiled warmly at her.

"There, there. Good Morning, Classroom" said a brisk voice.

They all jumped and turned. Professor Grubby-Plank was staring at them.

"Good Morning, Professor Grubby-Plank" the students murmured back. Even Malfoy and his goons were respectful enough, or smart enough, to answer the strict teacher.

"Sorry, Professor, we're late!" breathed a panting Hannah to the teacher. She and Neville had just arrived.

"Quite alright" she said sternly "But it's one point from Hufflepuff and one from Gryffindor". They both nodded and made a quick beeline to the back of the paddock.

"Now, then. Let it be known" began Professor Grubby-Plank "That from Monday, September 8th, Care of the Magical Creatures will take place in classroom 51. The Headmaster has been kind enough to let us in a classroom far from the forest, so we won't have to fear the bad weather."

The students dutifully wrote it down on the parchment.

The professor then

"And now, onto the lessons. Gythrashes…"

"…And don't forget the new classroom location, I will detract points for lateness and will not tolerate excuses such as 'I forgot'." She said, staring at the students "I will collect the two feet parchment essay next Monday. Failure to hand over your homework will result in a T. That said, welcome to your NEWTs year."

The students groaned. In less than a day, they already had 3 rolls of parchment, 2 essays and a numerical chart to hand over.

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

That Sunday morning, Susan sighed heavily.

She had been in for a long night, and so had Hannah and everyone else in the Hufflepuff Common Room. The first week was barely over, and they had already organized study sessions, or 'Brain Cramming' as Hannah put it.

With the 'Hufflepuff compulsory Brain Cramming sessions', the lessons and the Herbology club she was part of, Susan found herself with very little free time.

The second week of school had been, unfortunately, no different.

"Could you pass me the sausages, please?" mumbled a sleepy Hannah.

Susan complied.

"I can't believe we've got so much homework!" complained loudly Justin "The term has just begun, and I've already seen more homework than during our sixth year final exams. We've got three feet, three feet, of parchment for Trelawney due tomorrow!" and tried to bang his head on the table.

"Well" said Hannah, her face still sleepy with bags under her eyes, "I don't follow Divination, but Grubby-Plank is no different. She's insisting on 'house unity' and cooperation. She tried to pair me with Malfoy in that project!"

Everyone at the table snorted.

"I noticed that too." Said Susan, munching quietly on her toast "Many teachers are giving us 'group jobs', and try to pair us with other Houses members…"

" As if forced cooperation could help." Said Sally-Anne. Everyone turned to her and she shrank a little "I mean… uh… I would hate to be paired with Malfoy… or his minions!"

"I don't have anything against the snakes" she added hastily "but they've been horrible to everyone."

Her Housemates agreed. " In all of 'his daddy's might'," said Ernie, who had just arrived "I think he's the least cunning critter in the whole House."

He then added pompously "It's a shame we're actually related, but I'm trying to live with this burden."

The Hufflepuff boys smiled awkwardly. Ernie had always been a drama queen.

"Anyways" Ernie said "I'm off to the Prefect's Room, Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us, all of us" he pointed at Hannah "about the club Granger wants to start. She wants to assign us rounds for the club meetings and all."

Susan gaped. Apparently Hermione had found a teacher to attend the meetings "Who's attending the DA meetings, Ernie?"

"I don't know, Susan." He replied "But be sure McGonagall will tell me, as Head Boy, and I'll tell you all this evening. Come, Hannah" and he was off.

Hannah rolled her eyes, yawned and slowly got to her feet

"Don't worry" she told Susan "As soon as I know the details I'll tell you everything. Maybe it's Moody, or _Snape_" she giggled, and followed Ernie.

Susan followed them with her eyes as Granger, Weasley, Stebbins, Marines and the other Prefects exited the Great Hall to the 'Restricted Area'.

"Come on" Sally-Anne nudged her gently, smiling "We'll be late for Charms" .

°w°e°w°e°w°e°w°e°w°e°w°e°w°

"They all will" said a very tired Hannah later, in the Common Room.

"Uh?" said a confused Susan, looking up from her thick book on Moonstones.

"Supervise the evenings"

"A…ha?"

"Ugh, Susan! Focus for a second, please!" exclaimed Hannah, closing her book, and ignoring the 'Hey! You didn't mark the page!' "The DA. Dumbledore insisted on making the whole staff attend. I know!" she exclaimed at the incredulous expression of her friend

"I don't know what Hooch or Trelawney would be able to do if anything happened, but oh well. Anyways, the first week will be followed by Flitwick." She scowled.

"Flitwick's not bad" said Sally-Anne, perking up from her roll of parchment. She had been so concentrated some ink had poured onto the table.

"No he isn't, of course" conceded Hannah "But wait 'till Snape's turn!"

Susan and Sally-Anne shuddered

"That week I'll be mysteriously ill." Decided Susan immediately. She has no intention to stay in Snape's class more than already due.

Hannah and Sally-Anne laughed.

"And now someone help me with those Moonstones?"

°w°w°e°w°e°e°w°w°w°w°w°

"And you've got to remember" said McGonagall "that this year, you will be tested to gain access to the adult world. You will be no longer…"

From her position near Susan, Hannah made a gurgling sound and imitated a throat being cut with her finger.

"As I was saying, thank you for offering yourself volunteer, Miss Abbott, for being paired first in this inter House project ."

"What?" Hannah stiffened on the spot and nearly fell off of her chair.

"The project I just told you all about, of course, Miss Abbott. Since you're so adamant to be the first to be paired off, I shall pair you with…" and here she planted her eyes on the students, which were now so silent they could have been Silenced.

"… Mr. Fawcett."

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't Malfoy.

" Do I need to divide you all?" asked then McGonagall "Just like kindergarten children?"

The students quickly shook their head.

"Very well" she then said "I trust you all will choose another House member. "The class groaned collectively.

The bell rang "Class dismissed."

The few students that had some friend in another House quickly paired off. Parvati and Padma were, unsurprisingly, the first ones to form a pair .

While the students got frantic to find a 'teammate', Malfoy, Parkinson and his goons categorically refused to be paired with someone else.

Lest Malfoy was the only one available, Ron Weasley actually swallowed his pride and got paired with Justin, both very relieved not to be with Slytherins.

In the end the surprise was Hermione, who slowly walked to the back of the class and approached Harry Potter. Dead silence followed her actions.

"Potter" she began "uhm, you seem not to have a partner and I wondered if you…"

Harry Potter slowly raised his eyes, and stared hard at her.

"Now see here, Munchkin" exclaimed Malfoy. "Just who do you think you are? Asking the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black and the Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter to pair with a lowly Mudblood?!"

She bristled and tried to retort, when Parkinson and the other extremist Slytherin members started agreeing with him.

She blushed red, and despite her predicaments was about to backpedal immediately when Potter slowly nodded and said "Of course, Granger. My pleasure."

She blinked rapidly "Uh. Okay, Thanks!" and retreated.

The silence could be broken with a pin.

A Weasley and a Malfoy had, for the first time in their life, the exact same expression and the same shade of puce on their face.

Except that, while Malfoy looked sideways to Potter, and quickly swallowed whatever question had in mind, Ronald didn't have the same tact.

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Hermione?! Asking _him! _You could have asked anyone, anyone, but him!"

"You'd rather have Malfoy, Ron?"

He shuddered, but regained his shell-shocked composure "A Slytherin, Hermione! You could have asked a Hufflepuff! Hannah, or Susan!"

Susan blinked at that. Actually , she had thought Hermione would have asked her. Or she could have asked. She hadn't really considered the fact of not being asked by the Headgirl.

She had also been shocked by Malfoy's reaction to the situation. Sure, the boy never liked Hermione, nor showed his tolerance towards HalfBloods or Muggleborns, but yet she had never seen him openly 'defend' a peer.

"He's just licking his Head's boots." Said a soft voice behind her.

She turned.

The violet eyes of Daphne Greengrass were staring at her with superiority.

"Sorry?" said Susan

"Nothing. Anyways, I am in need of a partner, and you seem the only one 'available' at the moment." She replied nonchalantly.

Susan blinked. There were still many students not paired "Sorry, but there are many students still free…"

"I wanted to put it delicately for you. I meant there are no other 'normal' people available, if you catch my drift" she slowly said

Susan opened her mouth. Ah, she meant purebloods.

"I am not fan of the pureblood agenda" Susan started

"I didn't ask that. I'm asking for a partner" Greengrass' eyes were starting to show a certain coldness, and the Slytherin had a sneer that spoke volumes about what she thought of Susan's intelligence.

Susan scanned the classroom. Soon enough everyone seemed content with the pairings and was leaving the room.

"Uh, okay, sure" Susan mumbled. She wasn't a fan of the ideas this girl seemed to be spouting, but it was this or Malfoy in the end. And she wasn't that daft.

"Wonderful." Said Daphne Greengrass in what seemed a pleased smile, yet so different from the one Susan saw at the opening feast.

"Yeah, wonderful…" said Susan slowly.

"We should meet two times a week, I say" said Greengrass "Next Friday in the library."

"Wait!" said Susan "We've got the DA on Friday, you're not entering?"

"No" said Daphne "I'm not. I know how to defend myself well enough. I don't need some silly teacher-friendly course to teach me how to Stun, thank you very much. So Friday is off. I'll see you on Saturday morning, 8 a.m. sharp." She concluded, and walked off.

'Now that was friendly and not at all dominating!' thought bitterly Susan. She was already starting to regret having agreed with her.

She sighed deeply, and slowly exited the room.

Hannah was outside, mouth open and eyes wide as saucers.

"Wh… whu…? What did _she_ want? I mean, sorry, What did The Ice Queen of Slytherin want from you?"

"She asked me to pair off for Transfiguration, that's all" Susan shrugged.

"Ah, ok" said Hannah relieved "WAIT, WHAT?!"


	7. The Book of Animagi

Did you miss old Nalu? First of all, we love you (getting tired to hear it yet? =) ). Second, we apologize we tried to update on Wednesday… it's Monday deal with it. (anyway we were on holiday so it was kind of impossibile,sorry again).

We'll try to keep you updated on Wednesday , we'll fail, but we'll try =)

And I officialy kicked Winona out of the introduction, ain't I nice?

Remember we love you! And we greatly appreciate anyone who stops to read or review.

Please R&R

Enjoy!

DBDBDB

And so it went.

The teachers kept assigning group jobs. Susan had been paired with six other Hogwarts students, even if no one else from Slytherin, but none ticked her off like Greengrass. Unfortunately, Susan had to admit, she was also the 'best forced-partner' she'd been with so far.

She wasn't pure evil, but she didn't try to be pleasant either.

Didn't pick on her nor did make sly or crude remarks at her friends, but didn't want to be introduced nor to speak to them. She just ignored her.

"Could be worse" said Hannah one day, when Susan was caught once again into a tirade against the blonde Pureblood. "She could be horrible and make you do all the work. You told me she's pretty brilliant and cooperative on that front"

"Well, yes, but she's not pleasant to work with either!" defended Susan.

"Yes, but so is everyone in Slytherin, and even some people in Gryffindor. It _could _have been Malfoy. Think of Justin, he's working with Bulstrode for Flitwick!"

Susan shivered. The burly Slytherin had never shown any positive quality. She wasn't pretty, and she wasn't kind and tame. Apparently her only 'dote' for a husband would be her pure blood and the family dowry, which wasn't big. The Bulstrodes were pureblood, but not ancient or noble.

"Point." She conceded.

"So, what's MgGonagall had you to research? Boot and I have got 'The Essence of the Material Transfiguration'. I don't have the foggiest of what's that, but Terry has been giving me great pointers. He knows enough for us to pass it, at least."

"We've got 'The Birth of the Animagus Transfiguration'" Susan sighed.

Hannah winced "Ouch. Sounds awfully complicated, dear. The first known Animagus lived in the Ancient Greece, for Merlin's toothpaste!"

"I know. And of course none of us can interview Falco Aesalon, can we?"

Hannah snorted. "Yeah." She then checked her watch. "Not to enjoy you squirming, but your 'date' with Daphne is in a few minutes."

Susan sighed "Ah. Thank you, I'd better go, then. See you later." And waving she exited the Common Room.

"Good luck!" was heard through the corridors.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O

"Ugh. This is useless, I give up!" said an exasperated Susan, her head on the library desk, many many books open in front of her.

In front of her, Daphne Greengrass was consulting some other big tome of ancient Transfiguration treaties and legislation. She didn't even look up from the book, and ignored Susan's whining.

"I can't fathom how McGonagall would expect us to find anything at all about the birth of the Animagus Transfiguration. Nothing in this library even mentions it. " grumbled Susan.

Greengrass sighed, and looked at her "Are you going to whine some more?"

Susan bristled "I am not whining"

"Could have fooled me" Daphne drawled with superiority.

"Did you find anything?" said Susan, willing to change the subject. Also, a part of her was curious about her reply.

"No" replied Daphne with simplicity. The answer made Susan sigh. As much as she didn't like the girl, she had hoped their job would give some results.

"There must be something we overlooked" tried to reason Susan, bracing herself before reading each book again from top to bottom.

Daphne blinked.

"Actually yes, we have."

Susan looked at her, startled "What do you mean?"

"We've looked any single book in this library, have we not?"

"Yes" said Susan, not quite understanding where the blonde was going.

"But this library only has one or at most two copies of the same book"

"Yes…?"

"Then, someone else is likely to have taken the book . We didn't get to the useful books first."

"You mean… someone else has got those books?!" exclaimed Susan loudly.

Madam Pince, known for her bat-like senses, immediately came hovering and made a hissing shushing noise. Susan immediately flinched, Greengrass just stared at the woman innocently. Madam Pince blinked once, twice and then went away.

Daphne pursed her lips "I'd appreciate if you didn't try to get us banned from here, thank you" she hissed. "Did you think we're the only ones with such a difficult topic? Of course not, I bet someone else has got the book we need."

"So… we've looked at those books… for nothing!" Susan groaned, and tried to smash her head on the desk repeatedly, before Daphne with an impatient huff moved the books under her head, making Susan crash painfully against the desk.

"Ouch! Greengrass!" Susan put her hands on her head, cursing softly.

"I wouldn't say for nothing. After all, we now know nothing in these books is useful" concluded breezily Daphne.

"Big help" grumbled Susan, but quickly shut up under Greengrass' withering glare.

"So now we just need to find who's got the books" concluded Greengrass.

"I bet it's Hermione, she basically lives here. If we need a book, she's likely to have it." said Susan without thinking.

Daphne made a strangled noise, which made it difficult to understand if she was chocking or simply disgusted at the mention of Hermione.

"What" said Susan sharply

"Nothing" said Daphne "I trust you can ask your friend if she's got said book, then?"

"Yeah, I think so" Susan mumbled thoughtfully. Truthfully, she had no idea of how to keep Hermione from a book, but she would never admit it in front of Greengrass.

"Splendid" said Daphne serenely, and started to close her books rapidly. "Until you've got the books I don't see why we should meet each other I suppose? The essay is due in two weeks, so, please, don't keep us hanging." She drawled, and without so much of a 'bye' she was gone.

Susan blinked, and started putting the books back where they belonged to quietly. She put the last book 'Wings, and why you should use wax to tie them!' in the appropriate shelf, and left silently under the reproachful, hawk-like eye of Madam Pince, who was incredibly glad to be able to seal off the Library once again.

The very next day, Susan cornered Hermione at breakfast. To her relief, the Gryffindor bookworm really did take the book she needed from the Library.

"…And so Potter and I decided to go that way with our studies" she was saying distractedly, one hand busy turning the pages of a big book.

"Yeah. I see. Would you mind if we borrowed it for some time? "

"Uhm I don't think that would be a problem, but Potter has it." Hermione smiled apologetically

"I see… can you ask him, then?" said Susan hopefully.

"Sure, next time we 'meet' in the library I'll see if I can pass it onto you" said Hermione

"Wonderful, please let me know as soon as possible, Greengrass and I are on a dead end in our project about Animagi"

Hermione blinked "You've been given an essay on Animagi? We have, too! I thought we got the worst subject of the bunch. Development of Animagi in the wizarding culture."

"We've got Birth of Animagus Transfiguration. I must say, compared to yours it seems like a piece of cake."

"Oh no" said Hermione, wide-eyed "It's absolutely fascinating. You have no idea of how much Animagi could have changed the world! Think about Owl Animagi, they could penetrate Hogwarts with Owl Post and no one would notice!"

Susan shivered at the thought of Owl-Animagi-Death-Eather in disguise suddenly entering the Great Hall, but was one hundred percent certain Dumbledore had thought of Animagi when he built the wards. At least, she hoped so.

"Well I'm sure Dumbledore thought of Animagi" said Susan tersely "The Wards will surely stop an Animagus from entering the castle"

"Black made it, though" said Ronald Weasley, who was sitting in front of Hermione.

"Sorry?" asked Susan, confused

"Yeah, Black, he was an- OW! Blimey, Hermione!" he exclaimed then loudly.

Susan immediately looked at Hermione, who had a very angry look for a split second before turning to Susan and laughing nervously. Susan looked at them suspiciously for a second. It was obvious that Hermione had kicked Ron from under the table.

"No matter" Hermione interrupted briskly "We'll be late for Charms."

"Yeah, right. Charms!" said Ron, glad to change the subject, before getting up and marching to the First Floor.

Susan could hear the two of them bickering from the Corridor. What was that about an Animagus inside of Hogwarts? And Black? Could it be Sirius Black? It couldn't be him, could he? He was dead after all. Or it meant Harry Potter – Black? Was Harry Potter an Animagus?

The very next day, Hermione didn't leave Susan disappointed.

They had just had a very long very useless Potions lesson about the uses of Aconite. The Hufflepuff was nearly the only one who had advanced to NEWTS in potions. There were Slytherins, Hermione, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and Ernie MacMillan from her own house. Hannah had received good enough grades, but didn't choose to advance the class. 'The further I'll find myself from Snape the better' she had repeated over and over.

Many students over the years had dropped Potions just because of the teacher, and that probably was why Aunt Amelia had so many problems in finding new Aurors. After all, an O in a Potions NEWT was crucial for Auror Applicants.

Susan didn't mind potions. She loved the subject, as it was complementary to Herbology. She didn't find Snape likable in the least, but that didn't stop her from taking the subject. She had her mind set on what she wanted to be, and Potions was necessary to her goal. Lest it be said that Hufflepuff didn't work hard for what they wanted.

"Ohi, Susan!"

Susan whirled around to see her bushy haired friend approaching swiftly from the Potions corridors.

"Hey" she waved

"I've got your book!" exclaimed Hermione triumphantly, showing Susan a big tarnished book. It looked ancient and not very well kept, and by the sole fact that Hermione was holding it with both hands, very heavy as well.

"Thank you, Hermione! You're a life saver!" she resisted the urge to hug her, as she seemed in already precarious balance due to the book size.

"Don't mention it" Hermione handed her the tome "Just give it back to Potter soon, please. We're not done with it."

"Ah, of course" she said brightly "I think Greengrass will be able to give it back to him no problem, they do seem to get along swimmingly" waved off Susan.

"As long as we can finish our project. " smiled Hermione.

*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*

"….and Aesalon's endeavors were just the beginning of the Animagus. End." She said relieved. She stretched lazily on the chair, and waited for her partner to say anything.

Daphne on her part took the parchment, read it once or twice, twitched a finger and gave it back to Susan. "It works. I think it's fine. McGonagall will be happy with the outcome" she said pleased.

"Wonderful. Then our job is done" said Susan. She traced the big tome contours with a finger "Uhm, would you mind giving that book back to Potter, please? Hermione told me they still need it"

Daphne frowned lightly "If they needed this book, how come they let you borrow it?"

"I don't know, she just told me to give it back to Potter. You're his housemate, you shouldn't have problems with that."

Daphne deepened her frown "Yes, I think I can get the book back to him. Even if I have no idea of how you got it in the first place, if he really needed it. Harry doesn't just 'part' with a book he's working on."

Susan sighed "Look, I really really don't know. It's not like I asked him. Hermione just gave it to me, maybe she asked and he'd been kind enough to agree with her?"

Daphne grimaced "In the very off chance of such a thing happening, why just not give it back to Granger?"

Susan didn't have an answer for that. She couldn't understand why pressing so much for a book she borrowed. It was, after all, just a book.

"I don't think I follow you, Greengrass."

"No, I didn't think you would" she replied, raising her chin.

Susan groaned "Pretty please, Greengrass, can you give this book back to Potter?"

"Yes" she replied succinctly

"Thank you!" said Susan exasperated "And now, since we're done, I'm off to find my friends. See you in class."

Daphne sighed, and so did Susan, even if for different reasons.

"You know" said Daphne quietly, only for Susan's ears apparently "You were not a bad partner, for a Muggle lover that is."

Susan blinked. Had she just received a compliment? From Greengrass no less?

"Thanks. You haven't been so bad, for a pureblood fanatic"

Daphne frowned, but didn't deny nor confirm what Susan said. She just stared.

Susan tried to smile politely, and left the library.

The next few days passed by without a hitch. The rain had started to become more frequent, and from the windows you could see the Whomping Willow shaking its long branches rhythmically. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, was seen frequently with his pink umbrella near the pumpkin patch, trying to keep the big Halloween decorations from being eaten by the snails.

The Forbidden Forest never seemed so glumy. With such a weather, it wasn't difficult to believe the stories about Acromantulas living in the dark woods. Susan wasn't sure if the rumors were true, but it certainly seemed a possibility.

The students had however plenty of things to keep themselves busy. The Quidditch season was swiftly approaching and even the seventh years, which had plenty of studying to do for NEWTs, couldn't completely hide the thrill the sport gave them.

Also, Hogsmeade weekends were not cancelled in spite of the war raging outside the castle. Students of age or with permission could go, provided they didn't stray about. A small squad of Aurors had been employed to assure the safety of the students in the small village.

Hannah was particularly cheerful on Sunday. She wouldn't tell why, she 'just was'. If Susan were to guess, she'd say it was because something good had happened with Neville. However, Hannah remained absolutely tight-lipped about it, and her friends didn't push the matter.

The cheerfulness was soon forgotten next Tuesday though, during Herbology.

The 'House Unity Campaign' the teachers were sporting never seemed to end. Every teacher seemed to need group works. From what Susan had been able to make out, even the younger students had been 'forced' with group works. And if it wasn't bad for first year students, who had no time to develop House Prejudice, it wasn't exactly a smart move for the upper years.

It was with a collective groan that Professor Sprout did announce another group homework for the next assignment.

"I hope you all will do your best, even if it's not your Housemate you're working with." She had said cheerful. "To keep it fair, however, we will extract names from a hat!"

That, left the students speechless.

A _hat_? Seriously? What were they, five years old Muggles to use hats?

Professor Sprout didn't seem disheartened by the feeble response the class was giving, and swiftly started to pair the least likely people together.

"Granger… Stebbins"

"Weasley… Malfoy" a low thud was heard at that, as the ginger Gryffindor had just smashed a big pot "Careful with that Weasley!" said Sprout briskly.

"Abbott… Thomas"

"Greengrass… Patil, Padma" Greengrass didn't utter a sound, and went to sit down near Padma. She seemed quite glad the Ravenclaw was a pureblood, and Susan rolled her eyes at that.

Malfoy kept however complaining loudly about his partner. Sprout however ignored him, even after he threatened to bring it up with his father.

"Potter with Bones, and we're done" said the teacher in the end. "Very well, to be handed to me next week, please keep it succinct, we don't need 10 rolls of parchment about Flitterbies, do we? Class dismissed!"

"So, Saturday 8am sharp in the library?" a soft voice said behind Susan. She jumped. She had been so busy with putting back her things, that she hadn't noticed Potter approaching her from behind.

She looked at him in the eye. He seemed amused about her reaction, but kept silent. She tried to smile politely, but the reminder of that August evening rang in her head, and the smile turned up to be more similar to a grimace.

"Yeah, sure. Saturday, I'll be there." She managed to utter.

"Wonderful" he said, smiling kindly, and Susan wondered just how many different smiles this guy had. "8 am, sharp, if you please." He said, leaving a speechless Susan in the Greenhouse.


	8. The DA

AN: I'm back I love you please don't kill me?

I know, we're horrible. Yes, Winona's speaking on the phone today. I got that horrible flu roaming around, then we went to London (which is AWESOME by the way), and then ok ok no excuses!

This is a LONG chapter, but I think it was about time we did something a bit longer. We hope you like it, we love you. *sends love via postcard*  
Beware Ye Wizards, Harry Potter is not ours, it belongs to the awesome JKR!

He was late.

'He had been so adamant about that, too! "8 am sharp" he said, and he isn't even there!' Susan thought resentfully. She had been forced to get up at six thirty, an obscene time to get up had helpfully pointed Hannah. She wouldn't have minded waking up early, after all the earlier they got to the homework the earlier they would be out of each other's hair, but Potter's absence ticked her. It had been his idea in the first place.

Susan's watch ticked half past eight, and her temper started to rise. How dare he make her wait with no explanation. Was it a sort of comeback for what had happened during the summer? It _had_ been her fault alright in the end, but she hadn't meant to bust into his private quarters. And he had caught her in five minutes flat anyways, and wasn't in private attire either.

Or maybe he just forgot about the appointment altogether. She supposed it could happen, especially with someone as 'busy' as Potter. He never missed lessons, but rumors said that he was seen crossing the Headmaster's office premises more times than even the Weasley twins ever cared about letting know. It was also known that many in the 'Elite' wanted a piece of him, and showered regularly Lord Potter with invitations to tea parties and various Events. Since the death of former Lord Black, the invitations had only increased, if not doubled, and there wasn't a single morning Potter didn't receive an official looking Owl at his breakfast table. In the end, Potter was a celebrity, a very rich and very noble one , so it was to be expected he would forget something as flimsy as a 'study date'.

She sighed. If that were the case, she couldn't really hold it against him, provided he apologized and was genuine about it of course. She would freak out in Haute Society , and she was supposed to be used to it. Truthfully, Pureblood assembly such as Yule bored her, and even if her Aunt was adamant for her to take part in it, she never found it appealing. She knew of course of their importance. Ancient magic wasn't something you would want to anger willingly. She was born a witch and as such she would celebrate it.

That didn't mean she had to like the Society she was born in.

While she felt the pull of Magic towards the celebrations, she reeled at the thought of following the Society footsteps, marrying at fourteen and be a mother for the rest of her days. In the end, that was what Society expected of any Pureblood girl. Females were a decorative commodity, their sole role being the one to 'catch' a husband rich and pure enough for Society standards.

She could see it in many of her Pureblood classmates. Even the Patil twins, who were from the Continent and thus not so accepted into the Circle, had that weird but calculated assessing behavior Greengrass or Parkinson wore while scrutinizing each passing boy. They scanned each of them thoroughly and probably even had background papers.

Speaking of Greengrass.

She heard a familiar soft and aristocratic chuckling coming from the library entrance, as the Castle's clock sang loudly nine 'dong, dong'. She peeked from the Herbology book she had taken from the shelves, and stared along the corridor to see where she was. Her temper flared though, when she saw Greengrass smiling widely to none other than Potter himself.

So he _had_ forgotten, but apparently it wasn't an important social call. Unless he and Greengrass had some affair or betrothal going on, which Susan was sure Daphne would have told everyone to assert her power over the Lady Potter-Black 'wannabes', it definitely sounded like every day idle chat.

"…and then of course this new Staff policy is most disheartening" was saying softly Daphne, lowering her voice so the Vulture like face of Madame Pince wouldn't turn their way.

"I have been lucky enough to group with decent people, but some of us have found most displeasing working with our… _classmates_" The way she said the word 'classmates' made the word sound as the foulest insult she could think of.

"I can understand the feeling, my dear" he said in a hushed voice "but if some of us at least tried and cooperate I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad."

"Of course you'd say that, but you're too good to them. You even accepted the chit as your partner at Transfiguration. Whatever you saw in her is a wonder to us" she shook the braided blonde head in amazement.

"At least" said Potter amused "she's got brains, which is more than some girls can boast in our Dorms" and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'pug'.

Greengrass chuckled softly "Brains. Of course you'd go for brains. I s'pose she's got that, if you dig under that, that _mane_ of hers, eh. Now I see why the Hat put her with the Lions. Her kind, you see."

Potter, though, to his credit, didn't seem to find it funny, since he clicked his tongue and didn't reply, his face a polite mask of boredom. The quickness Daphne noticed she had committed a faux pas was noticeable, since she blushed chastised and looked at her watch, glancing at Potter from time to time.

"Ah, it's nine already" she said hastily "I should meet my Herbology partner in some time and I should really depart. It was fun talking to you, I shall hope to meet you soon" she said formally. For a second Susan thought Daphne would curtsey, but after a moment Greengrass seemed to think better of it, and departed as soon as Potter had inclined his head and told her to save him a seat for lunch.

She hastily buried her head in her book, lest she be caught eavesdropping, and tried to ignore the sudden compulsion to jump on her feet and confront Potter about his lateness.

She was still debating on whether turning on her heels and leave, when she was startled by Potter's voice.

"I am sorry, I am terribly late" he said, and he sounded completely sincere.

Susan wanted to huff and make a scathing remark, but she found herself gaping like a fish when she met his eyes. 'Either he's the best actor on the planet' she thought 'or he really is sorry'. His green eyes seemed completely honest.

"Yeah" she found the courage to say "I saw. You and Greengrass, you seem to get along swimmingly."

"We do, in fact." He said "She needed an escort to the library, and couldn't find anyone. I'm very sorry you had to wait for us."

What?

"An escort? Seriously?" asked Susan, baffled. What kind of excuse was that? Potter arrived late to a 'date' he himself set because Greengrass couldn't make it alone to the second floor?

"Yes" he said, completely serious. Susan had the sudden idea she had said something wrong by the dark look that crossed her classmate's face for a second. "The Dungeons can be a dangerous place for a lady, especially if she travels alone"

Susan swallowed. She wasn't a Slytherin, so she wouldn't know what really went on in those Dungeons. The sole presence of Professor Snape, who had still not retired to further expand his Potion studies, was enough to drop the temperature in the whole castle. She wouldn't doubt that some of her peers were downright creepy, Crabbe and Goyle to name a few, but she couldn't believe any of them would attack a House mate. Or maybe she was just being too optimistic for the House of the Snakes.

"I see" she said, wary. The coolness in his eyes were slightly scary, but as soon as she blinked it was suddenly gone. He was smiling amicably and opened her books.

"Now, then" he said, trying to sound cheerful "Flitterbies?"

"Yeah, Flitterbies." She agreed with a tentative smile.

"… And thus we can say exactly why the Flitterbies have always been one of the most debated plants in the Magic World. It is in the end the crux of every Flesh eating plant. The very moment they start eating vegetarian, they end up cannibal." Read aloud Susan, trying to suppress her laughter, about two hours later.

Potter was trying to resist the urge to laugh, she could see it from the twitching of his mouth, but she had lost the battle sometime in the previous hour or so, when Potter had insisted they put that quotation at the end. Something related to a deep philosophical meaning. She didn't quite understand it, but she found it ironic nonetheless.

"I think this is it" said he, coughing.

"I think so, I just need to copy it again and hand over" said Susan. The parchment they had used was full of chicken scratches, blotches and deleted words. It had been a first draft after all. She passed her hands on her face, trying to shake away the laughter and the sudden sinking feeling she'd have to write the whole thing again. She started putting away her books when he stopped her, chuckling.

"You might want to wipe it" he said, amusement dancing in his eyes

"Huh?"

"You've got ink on your cheek" he added helpfully.

She blushed and went for her mirror. There it was, a wonderful ink stain which went from her ear to her nose, like a giant misplaced mustache. She felt her face on fire as he chuckled and she hardly heard him when he said goodbye, busy to spell the mark away with her wand.

When she finally looked 'decent', he was already gone.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"I tell you, it's a wonder I survived today! A wonder!" complained loudly Justin at the Hufflepuff table. He was the lucky soul who got partnered with Corner at Herbology.

Corner was a nice enough bloke, but he had the tendency of being so sure about his work, often resulting in near-fatal accidents whose responsibility usually fell on the partner. The project on Flitterbies was straightforward enough ('observe Flitterbies, write essay'), but somehow Corner had managed to set fire to the whole pot in Greenhouse Four, and the Venomous Tentacula hadn't liked that.

Justin ended up covered in bruises and boils, which seemed painful enough. Fortunately, they were going to heal in a few hours thanks to Pomfrey.

"How he even got to _that_, I will never know!" exclaimed cursing the poor Hufflepuff, who now had difficulties using his fork and knife to cut his steak.

The Hufflepuff seventh year students winced and watched sympathetically as Sally-Anne helped their friend with the pumpkin juice. Not even Hannah, who usually laughed at the irony of the situation, was feeling positive, and grimaced, looking very sorry for the boy.

He wasn't the only one complaining in the Hall, though.

Draco Malfoy, seated at the Slytherin table, was at the fifth recounting of how Weasley had nearly killed him, but Dumbledore didn't even punish him or blink an eye. According to the rich boy, the 'Weasel' had sneaked up on him in the corridors near the greenhouses and tried to feed him to the Orclumps. A very unlikely story, in Susan's opinion, since for one Orclumps weren't carnivorous, but it looked like Parkinson believed that.

"My poor Draco" she repeated over and over.

"Wofi!" said Hannah at Susan's ear, startling her "You staring at the Slytherins again" she pointed.

"Yeah" said Susan, sniggering "Apparently Weasley tried to feed Draco to a perfectly 'waterivorous' plant"

Hannah snorted into her juice "Right, because my cactus would love to eat flesh," and that sent them through laughter.

"At least you're having fun" grumbled Justin from his seat.

They stared at him guiltily for a second, and went back to their meal.

"Attention, please" said suddenly Professor McGonagall, successfully drawing attention of the whole Hall to the Head's Table.

Dumbledore had risen from his seat, his eyes twinkling.

"It has come to our attention," he smiled pleased "that the Defense Association, the Defense Club led by Head Girl Granger will be starting this very evening. As you may recall, various flyers have been put into your Common Rooms with applications and parents permissions," at that Susan rolled her eyes. She remembered all too well the yellow thing Hermione had waved under her eyes until she had signed it out of exasperation on the Hogwarts Express.

"The participation to the Club is, of course, not mandatory, but highly recommended, in these Dark Times," added Dumbledore gravely, but losing his twinkle. "If you wish to join, though, I will stress that you ask your parents permissions if you are underage. Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape have kindly agreed to tutor and supervise the meetings, to ensure safety for every student."

"The club," he said "will be very different from the various students associations we have, such as Gobstones Clubs or Quidditch House Teams, so I implore you not to take the decision lightly. Thank you." He smiled from behind his spectacles and clapped his hands once, gesturing to Hermione to come forward.

Susan tried to crane her neck towards the other end of the Hall. Hermione had blushed beet red, but seemed to steel herself and rose from her seat. She coughed, squared her shoulders and stared right at the Tables.

"Right," she started confidently "The first meeting is this evening at nine, in front of Classroom Thirty-nine on the Sixth floor. Everyone from Second to Seventh year is welcome, even if we'll probably have to split afterwards, since you aren't expected to know many spells and some of you still need to ask your parents and you probably haven't decided yet and…"

Neville, seated to her right, coughed and that seemed to snap Hermione out of her ramblings, in between the laughter of the Hall, more prominent towards the Slytherin table.

"Right" she said again "If you're interested in joining, please be present this evening at nine o'clock on the sixth floor. Professor Flitwick will be there for the introductions and for permission slips for curfew after the meeting. Thanks." And with that she hastily took her place at the table.

"Right," said Hannah. "Because everyone will be joining now that they know that Snape will be there. Well, at least the Slytherins probably will," she added afterwards.

"I'm not so sure," said Sally-Anne, who by now was self-proclaimed nurse-on-the-field and was helping Justin with the treacle tart. "They don't seem very happy, do they?"

Susan looked over and blinked.

The Slytherins were very contemplative. Some were engrossed into their meal, but were sending curious glances towards the end. Some were openly staring.

At the end of the table, Daphne was talking to Potter, and it seemed to be a vital topic, since everyone seemed to be listening.

"Do you think you will join?" asked most casually Greengrass, even if her eyes betrayed doubt and curiosity.

"I don't think so," said Potter carefully. The students broke into murmurs, and it appeared clear that none of the Snakes would be ever joining such a club. "However." The students stopped cold. "I think I shall go to the first meeting and make up my mind then."

The change was instantaneous. The upper year boys were suddenly pleased that such a club was open and couldn't wait to have a more defined idea of the club's aims.

Susan shook her head in disbelief, sometimes she just couldn't understand at all.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Sally-Anne, perplexed.

"Uh?" said Ernie, emerging from his meal for the first time. He glanced around, seemed to notice Justin just then, winced and turned his head towards Sally. "Them, who?"

"The Slytherins!" said Sally-Anne, and Hannah looked at her sharply. The Slytherin table was after all their neighbor, and they didn't want to draw any attention.

Ernie looked at them, and then back at the girl "What about them?"

Sally groaned "Come on, Ernie! First, they say they don't want to go. Then, Potter says 'I'll go' and they're all like 'yeah we go too!' I never noticed them to behave like that."

Ernie stared "Potter's coming?" he seemed to glow under the news.

"…I just told you?" said Sally disbelieving.

"Uhm, yes!" coughed Ernie "Of course you did. Think nothing of it Sally, I'm sure the Slytherins are just very interested in House unity and want to stick together" said Ernie shrugging and acting nonchalant.

"And Giant Bumblebees once ruled the planet, I'm sure" said Sally dubious.

Ernie coughed loudly, blushing, and the rest of the seventh year students at the table laughed.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

In the end, Susan and the Hufflepuffs were perfectly on time. The sixth floor corridor was rarely used. Fortunately, since every single student from Second Year on seemed to have sprouted near Classroom Thirty-nine and the Floor was pretty busy.

Hermione was bustling around with flyers and permissions forms, trying to keep everything in order and accounted for.

Classroom Thirty-nine was an old secluded classroom once used for Runes. It was extremely vast, and extremely cold during winter. Since Professor Babbling had moved to a more comfortable Fourth Floor across the Infirmary, it was full of unused desks, carefully scrubbed by the Elves for the occasion.

The students poured in chattering, some excited, some skeptical.

Professor Flitwick was in the corner of the room, his tiny form perched on top of the usual pile of books. Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen, to the great relief of the students.

"Hello, everyone!" Said Hermione brightly to the group.

The younger students were in the front, followed by the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins were all huddled in the farther corner, looking lost, opposite to Professor Flitwick. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't present.

"Death Eaters," mumbled Ron, in front of the Hufflepuffs. "Death Eaters the lot of them. We shouldn't have allowed them in, but Hermione was all for House Unity and such."

"Right," continued Hermione, completely oblivious. "I think we should get started right on the topic, since we all know why we're here. I think this club can be a great opportunity for those who want to learn self-defense. In those Dark Times, learning how to defend yourself and your dears has become top priority."

"Hear, hear!" Exclaimed Seamus.

The whole classroom seemed to agree.

"We should all learn to defend ourselves from Dark Wizards!" Added Ronald.

There was an agreeing sound from the Gryffindor crowd, but Hermione winced and stiffened.

Susan immediately understood why.

Weasley had just made a giant social faux pas. It just showed how much the Weasley child had learnt from his overprotective mother. Susan herself was no expert of the Society etiquette, but no stranger either. Instead, Ronald Weasley was blissfully ignorant of anything didn't involve a Quaffle or Rooks.

While it was common to refer to an Evil wizard as a 'dark' wizard, Dark Wizards weren't evil. They just were. Dark didn't mean evil. Besides, many families whose children went to Hogwarts, were Dark, or at least Grey. Ronald, with his little black and white world, was about to completely jeopardize at least half of the group.

"Hold on a second!" exclaimed right on cue a Slytherin fourth year. She had blonde hair, curled at the end, and steel grey eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?"

The girl looked insulted, and so did many boys and girls. Even a Gryffindor Third year, who Susan recognized as Melania Gamp, a pureblood from a Dark family she used to dance with at Beltane's Feast, looked murderous.

"Why, n-no..!" Started Hermione, trying to salvage the situation. Susan felt for her. Unless Weasley shut his trap for good, soon many students would leave without looking back.

"I'm sure this is just a huge misunderstanding," added helpfully Professor Flitwick, smiling benignly. "We should all calm ourselves. We are, in fact, speaking about Death Eaters, not Dark Families. Mr. Weasley wasn't paying proper attention." He said, looking pointedly at him.

Ron grumbled something, but didn't comment out loud.

Susan looked at Hermione, giving her an encouraging smile. The students seemed mollified by Flitwick's words, even if some of the older ones had calculating looks. Greengrass especially unnerved her. She had that glint in her eyes that didn't promise anything good.

Hermione gulped, but steadied herself and went on the lecture, who after the only interruption went on swimmingly.

At ten thirty, many of the attending folk seemed pleased enough.

Flitwick was beaming from his book pile, and Hermione looked very relieved.

"Please," called Hermione loudly, reaching the door while the students were leaving. "For those with active curfew, please go to Professor Flitwick for some written notes, lest Filch intercept you and you're forced to wake up your Head of House!"

One by one, every student who wasn't a prefect lined up to Flitwick for the written notes. The tiny wizard was soon forced to use self-writing quills and a pre-decided formula who got copied over and over.

"Let's go, Susan," chirped Hannah. "We've got five floors to the common room."

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY SNAKE!"

Mouths opened and jaws dropped from every student in the room. The Hufflepuffs whirled around. The blonde Fourth Year girl who had spoken earlier was on the floor, looking thunderous but holding her wrist, and Ronald Weasley was screaming his lungs.

"RON!" Exclaimed Hermione, scandalized. "What are you doing?!"

"This girl and his little friends there attacked me!" Defended Ronald.

"How so?" drawled Daphne Greengrass from the other end of the queue. The fourth year girl withdrew rapidly, suddenly pale. The seventh year was flashing her a not so pleasant look that made Susan think Ronald wasn't that far from truth, for once.

"I wouldn't know!" Said Ronald, angry. "She was behind me and then I felt something pass near my ear and she had her wand out! Who knows what Obscure thing she might have thrown at me!"

Greengrass planted her purple eyes on him. "Really, she attacked you by _moving air near _your _ear? _How very cruel and evil of her."

It was obvious that Ronald wasn't going to be believed by anyone. His rather biased remarks earlier and Greengrass' taunting were making sure of that.

"Really, Ron," said Hermione, exasperated. "The girl wasn't doing anything, and you can't expect us to throw a Prior Incantatio at her just because you felt something moving. It could have been one of the flying permissions!" Said permissions were in fact flying on top of everyone's head in order to reach students in a quicker way.

"So, you're going to believe them!" Sputtered Ronald. "They're BLOODY SLYTHERINS!"

"And what is wrong with that?!" The fiery tempered fourth year was back, glaring daggers to the redhead.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with that." Dismissed Hermione quickly, while at the same time Ronald said something that sounded horribly like 'death eaters the lot of them'.

"Oh, that's it!" exploded the little girl, who was now looking very scary indeed with her wand at hand. "I will not tolerate it further."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted shrilly Professor Flitwick, before the situation escalated further.

The classroom quieted down, while the students split. Ron and Hermione stopped bickering abruptly. The blonde Fourth year had reached a corner and was now talking rapidly with Greengrass, who looked ready to kill.

"I am sure no one meant what they said. And I am very disappointed this meeting ended in such a disgraceful manner." Professor Flitwick shook his head, saddened. "I am sure you can all find a way to peacefully cooperate without further wands or punches. And I'm also sure, we can all start off with a new leaf and apology" He stressed the last sentence and looked pointedly to Ronald first, and then to the blonde girl.

"I will," said the girl. "If he does."

It took some convincing, but in the end both offenders stiffly bowed and apologized.

"Very well," said Flitwick "I am sure we can start off with a new leaf."

"That much is certain, Professor" said Potter, sighing from the back of the classroom. The Slytherins stopped cold, and observed every move he made.

Potter walked to the Professor, extended his hand, and bowed slightly "I will need my signed permission back, Professor." He said "I shall not enter this club."

The students stared. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, wasn't entering a Defense Association against You-Know-Who's followers.

But then Greengrass coughed from the door, and one by one the Slytherins all bowed and retreated their participation.

It was a very disappointed Hermione and Flitwick who left the room that night.

"I hoped they would just accept each other." Whined Hermione sadly, while walking with the Hufflepuffs to the Great Staircase.

"It takes time." Soothed Sally-Anne. "Maybe, they'll come back."

"Yeah, it's not your fault," said Hannah, smiling tentatively. "It's Weasley that can't shut his trap to save his life!"

Susan didn't say anything. She knew she had missed something during the end of the meeting, but couldn't figure out what.

Hermione sighed dramatically, it had been such a promising meeting, if only.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The Hufflepuff girls went to bed quietly, too tired to chat.

It was then, under the covers, that Susan realized what her brain didn't manage to process in time.

Daphne Greengrass didn't go to the Professor. She was already at the door by then.

Daphne Greengrass was still a member of the Defense Association.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

Hello again people, and sorry for the horribly long delay but we've had some problems with university and the likes, again we're terribly sorry.

We would have liked to send you a bigger chapter to make up for the long wait, but in the end we though that making you wait a lot more would have been useless, so we decided to split this 'big' chapter into two smaller ones, in fact people I suggest that you keep your eyes open for the next update since it won't be a three long months wait =)

Again this chapter was mostly written by Winona Lighteyes.

Now I'd like to say something. I noticed many people have subscribed to my account, the point is if you're just following me for this fiction you're better off following just this one since the writing is almost always done by Winona and not  fiction was published on my account because the starting idea was mine, but I'm not as good as her at writing, and as such I would appreciate it if you would sub her and not me.

Now I have to say thank you to everyone who liked, favved or reviewed this fiction. Really some of your comments gave us inspiration to work, and others helped us to improve greatly.

For those of you who asked about the past of Harry in Slytherin, don't worry it will come up but since the story is told by Susan point of view, you'll not know it until she learns it so I'm sorry to say that you'll have to wait a bit I really liked your constructive point of view of the story and I assure you that we've been keeping your opinion in mind while writing the next chapters.

Now I'll stop writing and I'll let you read, again I'm sorry for the big delay and as usual I ask that if you find any error along the way please let us know and we'll be more then happy to correct it.

I hope you enjoy our chapter, and as always please read and review, any constructive review is worth more than 100 hits on the fiction and any advice will be appreciated.

Thank you for your time. R&R

Nalu

~~~~~~~BD~~~~~~

Over the thick curtains of clouds that had covered the sky for the last two weeks, something finally happened. The sun had finally appeared.

Students could feel the warmth spreading from the windows and could actually dare to exit the castle without risking to drown. Even Peeves had given up scaring the younger students and was spotted twice floating carelessly under a spread open window on the Fifth Floor History classroom.

The sudden appearance of those shy sunrays had however brought up excitement through the castle.

The Quidditch Season was beginning.

Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup for over ten years, as Professor Snape often liked to remark, and the other Houses were getting desperate to win. Of course, that was more easily said than done. Since 1992, Lucius Malfoy had kindly donated new broomsticks to the Team every other year, a not indifferent advantage. The other Houses responded bravely, by intensifying their practice sessions and by playing a more competitive game. They wanted to knock the House of the Snakes off their pedestal.

The Hufflepuff Common Room had been covered in Quidditch trials fliers by the workaholic captain Richardson, who could be spotted preparing speeches and tactics for the team training. She had been appointed Captain that year, in spite of Smith's seniority in the team and Waffler's more easygoing attitude, and couldn't wait to show the stuff she was made of. Needless to say, Quidditch fanatics such as Hannah Abbott found her absolutely awesome, because of her spicy personality and tendency to make everyone do what she wanted. "Just you wait," said smugly Hannah, after having watched the team practice for over two hours under the pouring rain. "We're sure to win the Cup this time. Richardson's a real hound for work."

Susan loved Hannah dearly, but absolutely detested Quidditch and pretty much anything that involved taking unnecessary risks just for the 'heck of it'. That was why she refused to attend any practice with her friend under the rain. She had, however, no reason not to attend with such a beautiful weather.

That was why she was currently sitting beside a cheering Hannah on a bench into the Quidditch stands. Hannah loved the sport and knew basically every move by heart. She was an easygoing, talkative girl, but had a distinct fire and passion about Quidditch, probably because of her elder brother. Fortunately, she was very patient and not discouraged by lack of interest, and was content enough not to press her friends when they obviously did something out love for her and not because they liked it. Attending Quidditch practice, for example.

She had rapidly gotten used to Susan reluctance, and tried to spike her interest every other minute "Did you see that, Susan?" and "Look, Susan, that move was awesome!" She didn't really expect Susan to reply after seven years, but kept on talking without requiring any input from the redhead.

Susan was just half listening, deeply concentrated into something she was working on since they reached the goalposts. Hannah was chatting intently with Ernie about some particularly brilliant save the Keeper had done to Smith's shot, and had apparently forgotten about her.

She had no intention to follow practice, thus she had brought with her parchment and crayon. She didn't think she'd find something to draw today, but the temptation had been too much.

"Oh, wow! Susan, that's beautiful!" Said Hannah breathlessly behind her shoulder, momentarily distracted by what was rapidly shaping on the parchment. The black and white drawing could hardly be called finished, but was nice enough for starters.

Susan blushed "Thanks, but I still need to do loads of work on it." She frowned and carefully erased some of the Forbidden Forest with some white putty. She was so concentrated on her work that didn't notice when Hannah shrugged and went back to her loud commentary. She didn't even realize it was well over three hours they were sitting there, and when she raised her eyes from the parchment, black crayon in hand, she barely noticed the Hufflepuff team had switched with the Slytherin Team, and Hannah was tugging restlessly on her robes. She had felt some shuffling on her arm, now that she thought of it.

"Come on, Susan!" She hissed again, nervous because of the cold stares they were on the receiving end of. Ernie was, of course, long gone with Smith.

Susan sighed. She was going so well, and the hard work of the last three hours was nearly done. Hannah was having none of it though, and tried to dissuade her friend.

"Please, Susan, you can finish it another day. Malfoy might be coming this way any minute and I really _don't_ want to be insulted today. It's a beautiful sunny day and I have no intention of ruining it. _Please!"_

"You go ahead." Said in the end Susan.

Hannah's jaw dropped slightly. She eyed the Slytherin team warily. They did seem more interested in playing after all, apart from Malfoy that is. But she really didn't want to leave Susan alone. She huffed, but sat down once again, crossing her arms and legs in a very unladylike manner and frowning heavily.

The redhead smiled, thankful, and squeezed gently Hannah's knee before taking the crayon and once again concentrating on the parchment in her left hand.

She was oblivious of the world once again.

*O*O*O*O*

The last weeks had been plain for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nearly boring some could say.

The teachers hadn't stopped their new cooperation policy, and the Slytherins hadn't come back to the Defense Association, much to Hermione and Flitwick's dismay. 'They'll come back' used to say Susan over and over to the disheartened girl, who would just smile and shake her head.

Daphne Greengrass would still come to the meetings twice a week, do her 'job' and go back to the Slytherin Common Room without speaking a word to anyone. Susan felt sympathy towards the girl, and tried to partner up with her every time she could, much to Hannah and, apparently, Daphne's annoyance. The girl didn't seem to appreciate Susan's efforts, but made no attempts to shun or distance herself from her. Susan was adamant to believe that deep down, maybe very deep down, the blonde Slytherin liked having a friendly face in the whole ordeal.

"No, no. You're doing it wrong." Pointed out kindly Hermione, trying to correct a third year Ravenclaw for the fifth time in a row. "You have to swish your wand sharply, more like a jab." The clumsy boy thanked her again and blushing tried again, failing spectacularly. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and tried to correct again his grip.

Flitwick was not present that evening, and Snape was replacing him. He hovered menacingly in a corner of the room like a caged tiger, not being allowed to interfere if not to administer discipline. Dumbledore had been very serious about that point, and Snape had grudgingly agreed to leave the students alone. He would have disregarded the suggestion, weren't Dumbledore actually monitoring everything with the blasted portrait in the room. Alberta Toothill was, indeed, staring smugly at him, as if daring him to move. Something Severus was very wary of doing.

"I give up." Sighed Hannah tiredly, at Susan's left. She just couldn't seem to get it right. She had listened intently to Hermione's lecture, she memorized and corrected the pronunciation but it looked like hexes weren't her forte.

"That is certainly the right attitude." Agreed sarcastically Daphne, who had managed to hex her dummy twice in the last twelve minutes. "It helps loads with training, I say. Nothing like destroying your work yourself to help you boost your confidence."

Susan glared at the blonde Slytherin. "You're always very helpful, I say." She parroted, frowning.

"I am not trying to." Daphne confirmed. "I'm just stating a fact. If she can't believe in herself, who will?"

Susan tried to retort, when she realized it was probably true. "Still, you shouldn't be that biting" she muttered instead.

"Oh, yes. Why, how could I ever hope to survive if she didn't like how I talked to her since she herself criticized her own work?" sniffed Daphne. "Honestly."

Susan glared again, and looked apologetically at Hannah. The blonde Hufflepuff looked beyond annoyed though, and jabbed her wand across the room. The hex slashed the dummy in two, in front of a speechless Susan and incredulous Hannah.

"Point." Nodded Daphne, getting back to her dummy.

There were times in which Susan really didn't know if she had to smile or frown.

*O*O*O*

"…And then the Districts of Magical Netherlands declared henceforth illegal to breed Glumbumbles in any of their Districts and affiliated territories. Can you guess why is that, class?" Asked Professor Grubby-Plank in her no nonsense tone.

The lesson was stretching itself towards dinner and many students had their minds wandering around.

Since Care of the Magical Creatures had been moved to classroom 51, the lessons had become increasingly boring and dull.

Professor Grubby-Plank did try to make them interesting and to challenge the students, but the lack of real creatures to look at had dampened the mood. She had tried to bring some of the smaller animals for the younger years, but classroom 51 was a small room on the Third Floor, not far away from Moody's office, thus making it near impossible for the poor critters to come out of the floor without needing medical attention.

They had been covering the old creatures for the whole month. Not that Glumbumbles weren't fascinating, in a weird and not threatening way, but Susan wondered if they couldn't really look at something a bit more exciting. Small creatures that used to spoil honey really weren't her cup of tea.

When Hagrid had resigned from teaching last year, the Hufflepuff sixth year class had been deeply relieved. Hagrid had a deep love for Magical Creatures, he just happened to like and emphasize more 'interesting' creatures. They had covered the very dangerous ones at the end of last year, while had covered Unicorns and OWL creatures the years before.

When Grubby-Plank had accepted a more permanent position, they were very excited to have a proper teacher. Unfortunately, because of the speed Hagrid had used for teaching, often talking about more than two creatures in the very same lesson, they didn't feel so comfortable with the subjects they had covered. And thus Grubby-Plank had started a very thorough review program, involving every creature in the curriculum.

That did sit well with Susan. She needed at least an E in her Care NEWT if she really wanted to reach her goals, and she didn't feel quite ready for that. Luckily, she still had a whole year to recover, and she loved the subject enough to do some self-study. Of course, until it involved Flobberworms or insects in any form an shape. Unfortunately for the Glumbumbles, they were insects, and big ones at that.

Susan sighed heavily, trying to ignore the prickling sensation on her neck every time she glanced at the buzzing creatures in the jar. She just hoped they could move onto magical birds soon. Augureys and Phoenixes had always fascinated her. They were mysterious, powerful and their feathers held so many properties she could try to enunciate for months without being done.

She had fiddled, long ago, with the dream of starting to study Wandlore, a thought quickly discarded as soon as she matured a bit more. Looking at how Olivander treated his precious wands, how it required passion and dedication made her feel terribly inadequate. She felt much like a child, who candidly answered 'I want to be Merlin' to 'What do you want to be when you grow up?'. It did feel like an unrealistic dream in hindsight, but a pleasant one nonetheless. Still, she had been nursing other aspirations for her future, more sensible and realistic ones. She still used to think fondly about "Mystic Susan Wands" though.

Magical birds feathers weren't used just for wands though.

"…And that's how, as Ms. Granger pointed to us, we should tread with Glumbumbles when we're alone and without honey to placate them." Susan started slightly. She had completely missed half of the lesson, but hopefully Grubby-Plank hadn't noticed. She didn't turn towards the teacher and nibbled on her quill, hoping to look like focused on the parchment on her desk.

The bell rang, but the teacher didn't seem to mind and went on with her lecture for another good ten minutes.

The students left for dinner twenty minutes late, grumbling for the obscene amount of homework they had to do.

"I can't believe it!" grumbled Susan. "I had just finished my other assignments and hoped to finally enjoy a relaxing evening, and she gives us two rolls for next week!"

"Yeah." Said Hannah. "It's not like we never covered those… Luckily, it's for next week."

"Indeed." Agreed Susan. "And tomorrow we've got Double Potions, do you think Snape will let us off with no homework, even if it's the 31st? I can already see it piling up."

Hannah grimaced. "That's… disturbingly true."

Susan sighed. "I don't think we can count on Snape's good mood tomorrow, and we can't let homework cumulate."

Hannah still looked unconvinced. "I just can't see why we should do it today, it's not like it's going to run away…"

"Look," said Susan theatrically. "We can do that this evening, and enjoy Samhain with hour housemates at the Feast, or we can slack off today and do it all tomorrow, while everyone else will be happily celebrating."

That shut the blonde up "Err, yeah, right. You know," she laughed nervously. "I think we can spare an hour or two for that essay this evening."

Susan nodded, satisfied, and made her way to the Great Hall chatting with her blonde friend, who was now noticing the homework amount she apparently hadn't done yet.

*O*O*O*

The Halloween Feast, or Samhain as many old Families liked to refer to, was undoubtedly grand. The usual live bats were soaring through the ceiling and the hundreds of candles had been put into enormous pumpkins, which Hagrid had apparently been growing all year.

In her stay at Hogwarts, Susan couldn't really remember a Halloween Feast that didn't involve strange happenings or highly dangerous events. Were it for a Mountain Troll, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets or Umbridge, there hadn't been a 'normal' Halloween since she started Hogwarts. Ever.

She could say that the events of Halloween 1994 were supposed to happen, with the Triwizard Tournament going on and what not, but she had to admit that even that had been a big surprise for everyone. When Potter's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, she had the silent confirmation that whenever Samhain was involved, something big was about to happen.

Admittedly, last year had been pretty uneventful, weren't for the High Inquisitor Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, but by then the desire to celebrate had been pretty dampened.

This year, she didn't know whether waiting for the worst possible event or just hoping for an uneventful and quiet celebration. She had loved the feast as a child. Her parents used to bring her to the big gatherings, and she had fun in her own way, pretending grown ups didn't exist and playing with the other kids. She had come to ignore it as a whole it in the latest years, when she could not participate any official gathering and had to stay at school. She still participated, but couldn't find the vibrant energy of the Magic in it anymore.

She didn't enjoy the 'Superb Skeleton Spectacle', which really was overkill after all the efforts given to the decorations, but all in all it hadn't been an unpleasant evening at all.

"It wasn't that bad for a change." Commented Sally Anne in the Common Room some time later. "I mean, that has to be the first Halloween Feast I could actually enjoy!"

"Indeed." Said Hannah. "I'd have loved if that jumping Skeleton had danced all 'round Malfoy instead of circling Flitwick all night long." Susan and Sally laughed heartily at the image.

"Pity not everyone was present, that would have made it even better, I say." Concluded Hannah.

"Uh?" Said Sally Anne, perplexed.

"Well yeah." Blinked Hannah. "Greengrass and 'Greengrass junior' weren't there. I've heard from Brown, you know, the Gossip Queen, that Chang was absent, and Richardson wasn't at dinner was she? Did you see if Potter was missing too, by any chance?" She added smirking.

"No, I didn't even look." Said Susan, bewildered.

"Ah, ok, maybe he was there and I didn't see him." Shrugged Hannah. " Greengrass one and two were missing, though. Not a single blonde head at the Snakes table today. Anyways, I'm going to bed, and you should too."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Wake up, Susan! It's time to get up!"

Susan groaned, and stirred under the bed covers. She lazily opened one eye, to find that everyone else was already up.

"Good Morning, sleepy head!" said cheerfully Hannah, who was already dressed.

"Did you really have to be this cheerful?"

"Why, yes!" Agreed Hannah, still smiling."It's Friday! And tomorrow's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Hard not to be happy today!"

"Aha, you going with Neville in the end?" Said Susan, smiling.

Hannah blushed slightly. "As a matter of fact, yes." She said, with a big smile which Susan reciprocated. "Sorry we can't go together." She said after a few seconds. She didn't look sorry, but Susan could understand. Were she offered the chance to spend some time alone with her boyfriend, she'd do that in a heartbeat.

"It's no worries." She said with a big smile, "I needed to go to Scrivenshaft's anyways and then I'll be back to the Castle."

Hannah looked at Susan questioningly. "That's it? The Quill Shop and then back to the Library with whatever you're working on?"

Susan nodded happily. She had planned long ago to spend the day drawing that particular spot in the School Grounds. Quality time for her and her parchment, at last.

"I… see. No, actually, I don't, but if that's what you want?" Said Hannah in the end, but let the matter drop.

It was at breakfast, that they noticed something was not right.

Dumbledore was missing. The Head Table was nearly completely empty and many students appeared to by crying.

It was like something big and heavy had dropped into Susan's stomach. Speechless, she sat at the table in complete bewilderment. As if sensing that she had arrived, hundreds of owls flew towards the students. Many dropped black letters, other letters from family.

The one Susan received, was the Daily Prophet.

She looked at the front page and nearly fainted from the shock.

She sat, oblivious of what was going on around her, and raised her head. From the table in front of her, Hannah was staring into nothingness, pale as a ghost and wide-eyed.

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ATTACKS! _


End file.
